Here's Hoping We'll Meet Now and Then
by Rena Del Ray
Summary: An encounter, a celebration, a wedding, going into the next generation, and further strengthening the bond. I finally added the last chapter. I wish to thank the ones who read (and reviewed) these stories here. :)
1. A Most Remote Chance

**A Most Remote Chance**

The destination was not too far away, the summer of 1957 was coming to an end, and Dr. B.J. Hunnicutt was on his way to attend a medical seminar at the urging of his hospital. The last of which had to do with him taking over as the head of Orthopedic Surgery. He was very thankful that it was devised to be only a three day trip. For this was the first time he has spent a night away from Peg and Erin, since returning from Korea, without it being an extreme medical emergency. Things were especially close now with Erin about to start first grade. He argued with his superiors how it was to be a huge step in a young child's life. They assured him that he would be back before the school term began. Hunnicutt, of course, was aware of it but he would use nearly anything not to be going, instead wishing the new developments could come to him. He appeased himself with the knowledge of the trip to be an excellent opportunity to become skilled with the new procedures, and how they would benefit future and even his present patients. So, off to the Oregon Conference Center in Portland he journeyed.

He made a stopover in Eugene, Oregon, to rest and be refreshed for the conference that began the next day at 8:00am, with an opening orientation. B.J. planned on the seminar to be mostly fundamentals, although hoped someone would bring something new and/or improved. That was about all he expected. One thing he didn't count on was that the conference wouldn't be just limited to orthopedics and the like, but many other medical fields were highlighted as well. Finding a section that was covering split-second cardiovascular resuscitation reminded him of Hawkeye. He smugly thought how easily Pierce could teach that group.

As B.J. was waiting for his session to begin, he had another fond recollection of Hawkeye. 'Bored, bored, boring.' He knew that was what Pierce would say about the whole event, and it was exactly how he felt right then. He was excited to be learning new techniques, but the waiting, and the mingling just wasn't his cup of tea. So he tried to amuse himself by checking out the entire great hall of the center, knowing that walking around was his best bet. For Hunnicutt feared that if he sat down to wait, he'd be asleep in a matter of minutes. He heard a muffled laugh and turned to see a man sitting alone, looking among the crowd and being rather pleased with himself. He caught B.J.'s stare and waved him over.

"Want to see something good?" The jovial man said as B.J. sat down.

"Sure. What?"

"Watch this." The fellow doctor pointed to a small bunch over by one of the water coolers.

B.J. watched, not knowing what to expect, when one of the medics went to fill his glass and suddenly the spigot broke off and water began spraying out, reaching all in the immediate vicinity. After the initial astonishment and panic passed, they struggled for several minutes until managing to get the faucet plugged up, although not before dampening nearly the whole group.

The guy began to laugh heartily and B.J. couldn't help but to join in. That was really good. He introduced himself and the prankloving doc returned in kind.

"I'm John... "

"You! I should have known!" The physician who the water cooler joke fell upon, and who was the most drenched stormed over. "Wait until your Chief of Staff hears about this!" Not waiting for a reply or anything else, he stomped off, squishing alittle as he went.

"Who was that?" B.J. was delighted at the relief of boredom.

"A guy I owed a joke to." John snickered. He explained the man was a doctor from another hospital in the same city as himself.

"Where is home?" B.J. asked as he thought about his own home.

"Spokane, Washington."

"I've heard that's a nice place. How long have you lived there?"

"We made the move about three years ago."

"We?"

"My wife Louise, and our daughters, Becky and Kathy," John replied. B.J. noted how the man perked up when he referred to his family.

"Very lovely," he agreed when John brought out the pictures. "I have a wife Peg and a daughter Erin." B.J. told of his hailing from Mill Valley, near to San Francisco, and about recently finishing up a dream summer house in Stinson Beach. Admitting that it was his first trip away from family and home in years. John had a similiar story to that respect.

They compared similar tales of being apart from home and family, until Hunnicutt decided to move away from the melancholy topic and mentioned how the seminar was so diversified, much to his surprise. John agreed and told of being there to learn about mital valve replacements of the heart. B.J. was impressed, for those practices were rather new. He couldn't help but gush how a good friend in Maine would love to hear about those, just wouldn't care too much to come to a conference to do so.

"Maine?" John inquired. "I also have a good friend from there."

"Great, maybe we could all get together some time?" B.J. responded matter of fact.

"We can see what we can do."

Orthopedics were going to be his specialty, B.J. shared eagerly. He was there because he was about to become Chief Orthopedic Surgeon in Sausalito. He even specialized on the feet while he was in Korea during the war.

"You served in the Korean war?" John was stunned. "So did I, for a time. Until I received my orders and got to come home."

"Were you in Seoul, or better yet Tokyo?" Hunnicutt asked. "Or even a M.A.S.H. unit?"

"I was at the... " John began, when he was interrupted by another one of the physicians who happened to be in the line of fire of the spurting water cooler.

"That was a pretty good stunt. You did fabricate the thing, didn't you?"

"I'm not saying," John remained straightfaced, but was about to burst.

"Well, it was a creative one." The other doctor replied with a smirk.

"Good show, Mac," another medic piped in.

"Irving's back," said a third as he joined them. They all observed the diminutive doctor as he emerged all nice and somewhat dry at that time. He didn't come near the snickering group though.

"Guess I better not go see how he is doing," John chuckled, while B.J. was amused himself.

"I wouldn't," spoke the first doctor with a shake of his head.

He didn't, and the three sneering physicians moved on. B.J. idly watched them go, and again, was about to ask John in what part of the war did he serve, when the announcement was made that the session on the mital valve replacements was about to begin.

"Well, that's me."

"Yeah," Hunnicutt said. "I hope it's an informative and interesting one. It was nice to meet you. I appreciated the entertainment."

"Thanks, it was good, wasn't it? Great to meet you, too." John offered his hand. "Look me up if you and your family are ever in Spokane. Remember the name of McIntyre."

"Okay, will do," B.J. shook hands. "I'll remember. McIntyre." Then with a huge grin, John disappeared into one of the smaller chambers. Still delighting over a joke he knew Hawkeye would adore, B.J. was jolted nearly from his seat. A sudden revelation hit hard when his mind clicked the first and last names together. John McIntyre. Korea snapped into thought.

Oh goodness. Hunnicutt paused to run a hand through his hair, as he felt restless, and got up to go outside for some air when he heard the announcement for his own conference. He used that wonderful technique of knowing how to put his focus on where it should be when much more was happening all around him. It was something he really learned at the 4077th. B.J. found the recent orthopedic genre fascinating, moreso than expected, and looked forward in returning to the Sausalito Medical Center with all the new approaches.

When he was through, his attention shifted a mite. B.J. entered the great hall apprehensive about finding John. He hoped McIntyre had not left yet, for B.J. had a few more things he'd like to discuss with him. He came across him speaking with the conference leader. Hunnicutt waited, and after a few minutes, John took a step to leave.

"Trapper?"

McIntyre froze at the name, then slowly turned to face his addresser. To Trapper's surprise, it was the doctor with whom he was conversing with earlier. He was astounded. How did he know the name? At first, it was a bit awkward as he approached B.J., the previous relaxed atmosphere had become a little tense.

"I haven't heard that name in a while," he said as he approached. "How do..?"

"How do I know?" B.J. finished. "Well, I was the doctor who came after you. After you had left Korea."

"The 4077th. Hunnicutt." Trapper recalled. "It just didn't dawn on me before."

"That's right."

They stiffly shook hands again, both amazed about the other being there. With the easygoing nature of the two men, the uncomfortable feeling quickly dissolved and the conversation returned to its original lighthearted casualness. They found some seats and sat for a while to continue their revelations.

"It was during the war, in fact, the last time I was away from my family." B.J. remembered their prior discussion.

"That's why I only attend these if they are in a close vicinity, as you do, I suppose." Trapper agreed. "I've done enough stuff by being so far away from home."

He started to say something else, then chose not to. B.J. had a strong feeling he had a matter he'd like to get off his chest. Willing a smile, Trapper shared with B.J. after he returned from Korea, he had some major problems to deal with. The worst was that his wife suspected his infidelity while he was over there, and he finally owned up to it. On the brink of divorce, they managed to work through the ordeal, and decided to leave Boston and begin in Spokane for a fresh start. So when the hospital there offered the right position, he along with Louise's encouragement, accepted it and they moved.

Trapper's talk of his wartime indiscretions, made B.J. wince inside, reminding himself of the time with Carrie Donovan, and even his feelings toward Aggie O'Shea. With a small pang of guilt, he held off divulging those with Trapper right then. Although, inwardly, he rejoiced, for like Trap, when B.J. finally told his wife about them, they were able to work through the pain. Their success was due to the assistance of their minister and even a letter from Father Mulcahy. It had been Peg who encouraged him to contact the Father, and was he ever grateful that she had. Through that experience, and the overall time away from each other, they discovered that they loved the other all the more. B.J. could only hope that was what Trapper and his wife experienced as well.

"Do you have much contact with the people from the 4077th?" Trapper inquired.

"Some," B.J. didn't know if McIntyre himself had very much or not.

"I do wish we could have made it to Margaret's wedding, the second one. I understand she married the surgeon who replaced Frank Burns, a fellow by the name of Winchester."

"Yep, she did," B.J. grinned in response. He told Trapper that Margaret and her husband, Charles were very happy, living in the Boston neighborhood of Back Bay, and were expecting their first child. B.J. went on to tell him that Max Klinger, his wife Soon-Lee, and their twin boy and girl had returned to Korea for a visit with Soon-Lee's parents. That will be the first time that her mother and father have seen the grandchildren.

"Back Bay's, uh, nice. I also hear that Radar O'Reilly's engaged!" Trapper exclaimed.

"Finally. To a girl from Lancaster, Missouri. He met her coming back from R and R." B.J. laughed. "He has a house near to his mom's, and he's working as a veterinarian assistant in the local animal hospital, but you know Radar."

"Yeah, I'm sure he runs the place. Glad to hear he's still there. What about the CO who replaced Henry Blake?"

"Colonel Potter?" B.J. asked. "He and the missus are still living in Missouri, being the ol' country doctor he's always wanted to be. As you may have known, he was Regular Army, but we wouldn't have traded him for anyone..." The words came out before B.J. could stop them. "I'm sorry, I wish I could have met Henry Blake."

"Henry was one of a kind."

They sat in silence for a few moments, then gradually sparked up the topic of Hawkeye. B.J. asked Trapper if he had heard from Pierce lately and he told of doing so about eight months prior. McIntyre went on to say that every time something was mentioned about them getting together, something else would always get in the way and they just could not make it work. He nodded in agreement when B.J. related that Hawkeye was still working with his dad, in his practice, and still residing in Crabapple Cove. He hadn't yet married, although he has had several prospects.

With a sheepish grin, B.J. began to tell Trapper about the time last spring when Hawk came to visit in California. He and Peg set him up with Erin's kindergarten teacher. "Really, it was Peg's suggestion, but I went along with it." B.J. admitted with a snicker. "We had become well acquainted with her through the PTA and school projects, and thought she'd be a nice match for the good Dr. Pierce. Amanda Corbetson is her name."

"She sounds nice. How'd she take to Hawkeye and he to her?"

"Yes, very nice, and quite pretty, too. I gotta tell you, the both of them seemed to hit things off well. We thought she could handle his not-too-subtle charm."

His laughter came naturally as Hunnicutt recounted the tale of the time they all went out to a dinner club. Everything had been going very well, and Hawkeye was endearing, but he couldn't help being a little too much of his suave, ultra smooth self, and had begun to lay it on a mite thick. Amanda became fed up with it just a tiny bit. By the time dessert arrived, she just had enough and told him outright if he thought he was God's gift of sweetness, then he darn well should be. With that, she scooped up a handful of whipped cream off of Hawkeye's dessert and promptly smeared it across his mouth and chin. He simply gathered his aplomb and deftly returned the gesture. There they were, frothy and quite sticky, and once Amanda had the cream wiped from her face, Hawk requested a dance with her. They danced nearly every one afterward.

"Do they keep in touch?" Trapper would've enjoyed to have seen the incident for himself.

"I believe they have exchanged letters quite a few times," B.J. replied. He began to wonder if McIntyre knew about Thanksgiving. "I think they've made some phone calls, too."

"I regret not keeping up with him more, and the others," Trapper sighed. "It could get really wild over there. I think mostly in order to keep our sanity, or at least try to."

"I learned full well about the great Trapper, master of the practical joke."

"Oh, right," it was McIntyre's turn to laugh as he remembered.

They began relating accounts of classic tomfoolery. Both saw a pattern develop to who it usually was on the other end of those pranks. Trapper marvelled when B.J. reminisced about the infamous 'air raid' hijinks. Then he himself regaled with the fool's gold scheme. They laughed earnestly for a long time over the good-natured, albeit sneaky tales. The subject matter gradually switched to recollecting all the wounded that came through the 4077th. Some didn't make it out, but thankfully most of them did.

"I have to be honest," Hunnicutt conceded gently. "I didn't know you, and I was so angry with you when I was in Korea. Nothing personal, really."

"You were? Why?" Trapper was taken aback.

"Little things, like those jokes, and the still, but mainly because you got to go home early." It was hard for B.J. to admit it. It wasn't in him to say hate, like he once revealed to Hawkeye. "Radar got to go early, too, and..."

"And?"

With few words as possible, B.J. recalled when Radar met Peg and Erin at the airport and Erin called him daddy. Trapper could see how that was painful, much like his worrying when he returned to his family.

"It was the uniform."

"That's what Hawkeye said." B.J. managed a smile.

"Everything's great now, right?"

"Oh, yes."

"Another thing about Radar," Trapper began. "With the time I'd heard from him, he mentioned Hawkeye tried to catch me at Kimpo when I left. Since they were meeting you at the same time, is that what happened?"

"I believe so."

"I didn't realize," Trap choked out. "I was so excited to be going home, it was all I could think of. Pierce was still on R and R, and we couldn't get through to him. I didn't have time to do anything else, outside of celebrating a little. In my conversations with Hawkeye since he's been home, he has never said a word about it. I didn't realize my leaving as I did would cause such conflict."

B.J. squirmed and confessed, "You aren't the only one." He explained the yet another similiarity between McIntyre and himself. Hunnicutt told him about the time right before the war ended that he, too, received his orders to go home. He had to leave in a rush, with no time for much of a goodbye to Hawkeye, and then returned when he was desperately needed.

"Wow, he must have really felt deserted." Trapper replied with a head shake.

"Although, he knows it's not that way," B.J. was trying to be reassuring, and then before he realized, "and Thanksgiving will.. be.."

"Are you going?" Trapper asked, as his voice raised a bit.

"Where? For Thanksgiving?" B.J. just knew it.

"Yes, Thanksgiving. To Maine. To Hawkeye's." Trap grinned. "Last time I did hear from him, he spoke about a get together for that holiday. I don't know if he's expecting me and my family to come, but he did extend the invitation. Though, it was right before Christmas last year, so I don't know if the plans are still on."

"Good! Yes!" Hunnicutt was more than thrilled. "You better believe they are still on. You are coming! Hey! I know, we can all go together!"

"What do you mean?"

"Your family, and mine, we can go to Maine together. You know Hawkeye would just love that!"

"I don't know," Trapper hedged. "About seeing the others again. Are they coming, too?"

"I'm pretty sure. I don't know who all he's given invites to, but it'll be great!"

Hunnicutt's enthusiasm tickled McIntyre. "No excuses. We'll be making it up to our families, in-laws, and others, for Christmas. If you're worried about that."

It was too ideal. B.J. wasn't going to let Trapper get out of coming to the turkey day celebration. He could tell McIntyre wanted to, but a good measure of pride was holding him back. B.J. talked with him for a few more moments until the seminar began drawing to a close. They missed a goodly portion of the thank yous, acknowledgments, and so forth, in their conversing about the trip to Maine. Neither really didn't care too much about listening to those, though. B.J. informed Trapper, with a devious laugh, that it looked like Amanda would be going with them. Hawkeye invited her, and since she doesn't have any living immediate family, the chances were good she would go. He was just as determined probably moreso for Trapper and his family to attend.

They said goodbye outside of the Conference Center, after pretentiously waving farewell to Irving, the doused doc, who had calmed enough to return the tiniest acknowledgement. Each was eager to get home, and B.J. made Trapper promise to seriously consider Thanksgiving in Maine. He assured that he would, with B.J. reminding him that he wasn't going to take any excuses, outside an extreme medical emergency. They stood quietly for a moment, not knowing what to add, then embraced briefly, and were gone in different directions.

The drive back was rough, over twelve hours, but going the opposite route was much better. Another difference was B.J. planned on driving straight through, without a stop. He made it into San Francisco just as the sun was beginning to rise the following morning. Peg and Erin welcomed him home with bounding jubilation. As much as he relished the adoration, he'd forego it if he could have just stayed home with them instead. Although, he was glad he didn't miss the trip's nice surprises. When things settled down, he cheerfully knew what he had to do. He reached for the phone.

"Hawk! Yeah, it's B.J. You're never gonna believe this... "

The End. :)


	2. Thanksgiving in Maine '57

**Thanksgiving in Maine '57**

-Crabapple Cove, Maine. 27-29 November 1957.

The two-story white-frame farmhouse had never sparkled more. Daniel Pierce was in absolute shock as Hawkeye insisted on doing most of the work in the preparation for the holiday and all it would bring. Although, from time to time throughout the years since leaving the 4077th, he had seen most of the folks who were coming, Hawkeye was still the like a little kid on Christmas day. Because to achieve a gathering of that group together in one place at one time was a miracle in itself.

Mid-morning, the day before Thanksgiving, Hawkeye went over last, crucial details in his mind. 'Our part of the food is taken care of. Sleeping quarters are set, just have to be worked out once everybody is accounted for,' and many other of the most minute things.

"Son, take it easy," Daniel reassured. "This thing cannot be any more organized and prepared for than what you have already done. Just enjoy it." The younger Pierce made a vow to keep that thought when a sudden crunch of gravel sounded out in the yard.

"I think I hear our first victims!" Hawkeye flew out the door. His actions thoroughly startled Radar O'Reilly and Patty Haven who had just reached the porch. "The little Corporal that could!"

"Cut it out, please sir." Radar gave a shy smile and glanced sideways at Patty.

"He gets like this," Hawkeye turned to Patty. "And wow-wee, of course, this is the soon to be Mrs. O'Reilly!"

"Yes, she's..."

"Miss," Hawk put an arm around her shoulders. "If I've not told you before, you are getting a fine young gentleman here. Honest, trustworthy, lacking of nothing, 'sides height, but with a ten foot tall heart. So, please, if you will, take good care of him, feed him at least three times a day, make sure he has all his shots and don't forget a story at bedtime."

"Thank you, Hawkeye," Patty walked over to her husband-to-be. "But I know all of Walter's attributes."

Radar turned a little pink. "Sir, it's not like that.. We've brought my mom's fresh greens for salad that's out of this world."

"Woooo... this is too sweet, lemme go get the camera!" Hawkeye exclaimed, but before he could dash back into the house, another car pulled up into the yard. "The Potter party! Hold that thought." With a pardon, Hawkeye was off to greet the new wave of guests.

"I would think it's going to be like this the whole time we're here," Radar told Patty. "That's Hawkeye for you."

"Don't worry, Walter." Patty took his arm. "It's going to be fun, I'm sure. So relax."

"I'll try." As they were about to join the Potter group, Daniel came from the house.

"Greetings, and welcome." He warmly shook hands with both Radar and Patty. "Radar, how is your..?"

"She's doing good, thanks." Radar answered Daniel's question about his mom before he had gotten all of it out. "She is spending the holiday with my aunt, who's her sister."

"I'd almost forgotten about that." The elder Pierce chuckled at the young man's foresight ability. "So wonderful about your dear mother. When you get home, wish her the best from us. And your family as well." He'd turned to Patty for hellos then looked out further into in the yard. "Who's this? Pardon me, please."

"Colonel and Mrs. P.!"

"Pierce, at ease," Potter chuckled. "You don't have to address me as Colonel any more. By the way, Mildred has us loaded down with sweet potatoes. She candies them beautifully."

"What can I say, force of habit about the Colonel thing. I can't wait to try the potatoes." Hawkeye couldn't help but gush. "Let me introduce you to my dad."

"Well, son, we have met. Remember that get together?" Daniel approached them, and moved past Hawkeye to Mrs. Potter. "How are you, dear lady?"

"That was the 'Hunnicutt Hoedown' in New York a few years ago." Hawk nodded.

"It was when all of you were at the 4077th. Remember, Sherman?"

"Yeah, I do, but we're all back now." Potter laughed wearily.

"You really have a lovely place here." Mildred smiled, looking around at everything.

Daniel smiled and offered her his arm. "You make it all the moreso. We'll have to take a tour, once you're rested up from your trip?"

"Yes, I'd love it." Mrs. Potter accepted as she and the elder Dr. Pierce started back toward the house. "We both would, right, Sherman?"

"Wouldn't miss it," the retired colonel smiled a clenched smile.

On their way to Maine from Missouri, the Potters had stopped off in Philadelphia to pick up Father Mulcahy. "Again thank you for hosting us. It's looking to be a great time. Oh my, here's Radar O'Reilly and his lady-friend."

"Wait a minute, I just noticed something," Hawkeye interrupted and circled around the Father. "You got a hearing aid? You can hear? Me? And the rest of us?"

"Yes," Mulcahy was thrown into an embrace. "Clearer than I might want." He glanced helplessly at Radar and finally removed himself from Pierce's grip. "How are you, Radar and Miss Haven? You two are looking well."

"Thank you, Father," Radar shook hands with him. "And that's real swell about your hearing aid. So, you can hear me okay? I bet it helps in your work."

"I most certainly can hear you, my son. Oh, and yes, it is a God-send with both the church and missionary work that I do. As always, too, it's just a delight to hear the childrens' voices."

"Patty knows about that, she works in peda.. pedi.. atric?"

"Pediatric nursing. I work with children as well." Patty replied with a smile.

"That's great work," Father Mulcahy beamed, then looked at Hawkeye. "Should we follow your dad and the Potters inside?"

"C'mon, this ought to be good." Hawkeye chortled, and urged the rest toward the house.

When the car came to a halt at the top of the ridge, Margaret ever so gently slid from the vehicle, an accomplished feat in her six and a half month of pregnancy.

"So beautiful." She breathed in the crisp air, totally marvelled at the sight of the rolling hills and trees with their brilliant changing foliage. A calendar with the frame farmhouse in the middle. "Don't you think?"

"I suppose, if you like this sort of thing, all that space." Charles had gotten out from the driver's side. "What?" He asked innocently when he caught his wife's knowing look. "Okay, it's nice."

"Glad you agree." Margaret couldn't help the teasing smirk she sent his way.

"Shall I get the bags now? Of course there wouldn't be anyone here to take them for us. " Charles said more to himself. When he reached into the back seat, Margaret assisted from her side. "Just what are you doing?"

"Helping, I thought. I could use the exercise."

"You get enough with your work. Now, let me have that." He came around the car and took the large container of gourmet stuffing makings from her.

Margaret gave up without any further dispute. She found it was easy to let him have his way on most things lately. For she had been quite stubborn with him when it came to her still working at the hospital while she was near to her third trimester.

"Let's go look at that incredible view, first." She urged him to drop the parcels, and grabbed a good hold of his arm and dragged him toward the top of the hill overlooking the meadows below. "All those colors are unbelievable, and the creek down the hill! Just as Pierce had described, remember? I bet the ocean is beyond the horizon. See those rocks?"

"Take it easy, now, Margaret," Charles cautioned, but gradually let himself enjoy the scenery

"Hello, hello!" A shrill voice shattered the peaceful serenity. Before either Charles or Margaret could react, Hawkeye bounded off the porch and raced toward them. "Two past Majors!" He ooged in between them and threw one arm around Charles' shoulders and the other around Margaret's. "And a future minor!" He added at Margaret's condition.

"All right, Pierce. Careful." Charles extricated himself and Margaret from Hawkeye's grasp.

"Still the overexcited child, wouldn't you say?" Margaret shook her head.

"When it comes to getting all of us together like this, yes!" Hawkeye didn't lose any of his enthusiasm as he began walking backwards, leading them up to the house. "You know," he said, his gaze going from each one. "Impending parenthood really agrees with the both of you."

Half of the current company group engaged in initial small talk in the Pierce's front room. While others took the vast array of trimmings and whatnots to go with tomorrow's Thanksgiving feast and put them in the kitchen when another heavy scrape of gravel sounded out in the yard.

"More incoming!" Hawkeye once again bolted for the door. He raced down the steps only to come to an abrupt halt when he saw who was piling from the car. His best friends. "What the..."

All those present in the house gave each other quite an alarmed look when they heard the sudden yell that came from the front yard. One by one, everyone emerged from the house to see the commotion. Then stood there in a collective awe along with Hawkeye at the sight of the two former captains from the 4077th, and that they had arrived together.

"Well, we made it." B.J. broke the silence, then casually went to the back of the car and began to remove the baggage.

Trapper laughed and then went to assist. "For a while didn't think we would."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa..." Hawkeye exclaimed, catching up with them. "You're here. Both here. Together!"

"Yeah, Hawk, we thought since we live that close to each other."

"It would save expenses and all."

"I'm sure, save expenses! I can't believe this!" Hawkeye lunged towards B.J. and Trapper. "Why didn't you, either of you tell me you would be traveling as a unit?" He punched them each in the shoulder before turning to Trapper. "And you, I didn't know for sure you were coming anyways!"

"Me either, really, but catching Hunnicutt at that blasted seminar last summer kind of was the last straw in my decision."

"Great! Wait a minute, there's more to this," Hawkeye noticed the rest of the Hunnicutt/McIntyre crew. He greeted each in turn. "The Hunnicutt missus!" Hawkeye went to hug Peg, then stepped back for something had changed about her. He noticed she was a few months along in her second pregnancy.

"Hold up, I do believe you belong to the same club as Margaret Houlihan-Winchester here." He turned to B.J. "Congratulations, buddy! And Mrs. Buddy!" He bent down to Erin. "Also, lil' Miss Buddy, too. Are you excited about getting a little brother or sister?"

"If they don't break my stuff!" Erin retorted. "Oh, wow, can me 'n Becky 'n Kathy go down to the creek, momma?"

"I guess it's okay, but not too close to the water." Peg warned. "Keep your jackets on and buttoned up."

"May we?" Becky asked her mom.

"That'll be fine, just be very careful." Louise, along with the rest of the grownups watched the kids scurry down the slight slope around the side of the house. "Please look after Erin, remember she's younger!"

"We will!" Kathy's reply echoed back.

"The creek's frozen pretty solid," Hawkeye explained. "If they do wander close they won't fall in. Even with the sun coming out from time to time today, I can guarantee it hasn't begun to thaw."

"Thanks for the reassurance, pal," B.J. held up the thumb's up sign.

"Hi, Hawkeye." A gentle voice wafted through the crowd.

"Mandy!" He let out an ear-piercing yelp. She had came. Instantly he moved over and pulled Amanda Corbetson, Erin's former teacher, to him in a bear hug. "All right, I've got what I'm thankful for. The rest of you are on your own." His own greetings done, Pierce introduced and reintroduced one group to the next. Some of the personnel, such as Charles, Patty and the Potters had yet to meet the McIntyres and vice versa.

"Is every single one of us here?" B.J. stopped Hawkeye before they followed everyone indoors.

"All but the Klinger clan. I don't expect them 'til late, probably tomorrow."

B.J. dropped his voice a mite. "What about a used-to-be-Major-suddenly-promoted-to-Lieutenant Colonel?"

"Can't make it, I received a telegram from him. I got the impression he wanted to, and possibly would have come, but his wife may not have enjoyed it too much."

"Could a certain nurse be the reason?" B.J. nodded toward Margaret.

"I dunno, Mrs. Burns ought to know she's no threat."

"Yep, all she'd have to do is see she and Charles together and know that."

"Really!" Hawkeye gave a snort. "I had a feeling all that animosity those two showed at the 4077th was covering something else. But anyways," he enthusiastically knocked B.J. in the shoulder again. "It's so great you're here, and with Trapper! Who would have thought it? Plus you're a daddy-to-be part two! How wonderful!"

"It is. The most wonderful part, Hawk, is that I'll be here. I'm actually going to be here for that lifetime." He exactly what B.J. meant. Hunnicutt had missed so much from Erin's life while in Korea.

Having everyone gathered in the living room, Hawkeye valiantly attempted to work out the sleeping arrangements. There were four actual bedrooms, plus other rooms that could be made up as such. It would be one gigantic puzzle to get everyone situated, but quite interesting. During the early evening meal, the conversation eventually would drift back to the 4077th.

"Yes, 'My Darling Clementine' was the film. We didn't get to see much of it as it kept breaking, but we entertained ourselves."

"Oh yeah, by a sing-along and also impressions. Some really neat impressions."

"Now, we don't have to get into those, do we?"

"Father," B.J. leaned on his shoulder. "Those were done with the highest regard."

"Yes, I appreciate it." Father Mulcahy laughed along with everyone else. "Though let's save them for later, all right?"

After the dinner, and most were indulging in cocoa, coffee or cognac, and reminiscing about old times, Hawkeye and Margaret ventured out onto the screened-in back porch. "That looks like a painting." She nodded toward the setting sun.

"Don't you get sunsets in Boston?" Pierce motioned at a chair for Margaret to sit down.

"Yes, nice and.." She slowly lowered herself into it but her descent didn't go very smoothly. "And... hey, are you going to help me, or stand there gawking?"

"It's more fun to gawk." Hawkeye laughed before he took Margaret's hand and assisted her downward, then sat himself on the bench close by.

"Ahh, there," she sighed, settling in. "I never knew how tired you can get." She rambled on about pregnant women and their woes until she realized she was the only one in the conversation. Pierce was looking at her with a curious expression. "Anything wrong?"

"No, of course not. I'd always thought motherhood would agree with you, and it does. You positively glow." He replied brightly. "It's better, isn't it?"

Margaret knew he was referring to the time while they were at the 4077th, where she was married to Donald and feared she was pregnant and would have had to leave the Army at that time. "Very much. Having the child itself would have been the only good thing. The timing, our situation, the father really wasn't right..."

"You mean the father of this one is better?" Hawkeye chuckled with a wink.

"I think so!" She exclaimed as she glanced at him with an unbelievable expression.

"Kidding, I was just kidding." Pierce leaned away from her, afraid of being in the line of fire. "A blind man from ten yards away could sense how happy you are, you both are. You actually are starting to agree on some things. Few as they may be, but you are. Anyhow, have you two decided what you want?" He dared to risk, "or has soon-to-be Papa Winchester dictated what he prefers?"

"Ha-ha! Actually, he profusely says he doesn't care."

"You mean he hasn't ordered a male child?"

"Nope. Although, funny you mention that, if it's a boy, he doesn't want a 'fourth.'"

Hawkeye was ready to pounce with excitement. "You're having triplets?"

"No, no, the names. His name. I like the name, but he wants something different."

"He doesn't want a C.E.W., Roman numeral four? That's surprising. Nice, but surprising. He wants to stop the pomposity with himself? What about the Winchesters as a whole? Are they peachy keen with that? How are they all together?"

"Good, very good. Believe it or not, very pleasant people in their traditional ways. They've welcomed me from day one, and are so excited about the baby. Also, Charles is actually rather considerate himself, tells me I'm not fat when I complain that I am." Margaret nearly shoved Hawkeye from the bench at his mocking of being bloated. "It's just my working now he has a problem with."

"You are head of nursing in a busy emergency unit at a major hospital. I've done residency there at Boston Mercy, I know. It can get pretty chaotic." Hawkeye sat in thought for a moment. "Just curious, you don't happen to ever see.. uh.. ? Never mind."

"No, I haven't seen her there." She tried to give a reassuring smile.

"It's okay, to tell the truth I don't want to dwell on the past anyhow."

"That's the thing to do. I think I'm going back in now." Margaret slowly got up from her seat with Hawkeye's more immediate help that time. "The future's better, anyway," she nodded toward the door. He followed her gaze to see Amanda standing there.

"Nurse Houlihan-Winchester, you have prescribed the perfect cure-all!"

"You two don't get too cold out here."

"If we do, I've got the remedy for that." Hawkeye grinned to Margaret's questioning glance and then he reached down and picked up a blanket from a basket by the bench. When Margaret went to step in the door, and Amanda stepped from it, she whispered something in Amanda's ear, who nodded in agreement.

"Ah, what was that about?" Hawkeye asked as Amanda sat on the bench, and he sat down beside her.

"Just.. something."

"I get it. A little female conspiracy. Fine, I'm game." He scooted closer to her. "So, what do you want to play?"

Amanda defiantly challenged. "You have in mind...?"

"Oh, you're gonna be fun!" He pushed his shoulder to hers, then took a long, deep look into her green eyes. "Do you like it here?"

"Yes, very much. It's quite nice."

"Want to stay?" Hawkeye gently took her hand. "Forever?"

Amanda smiled ever so slight. "We will see."

When night fell, after a rousing series of games, and hearty conversations, and even dancing for those who wanted to and could, the weary personnel slowly made their way to their appointed sleeping quarters. Amanda held firm when Hawkeye jokingly implied to where she could bunk for the night.

The early holiday morning was clear, bright and cold. But all too soon clouds began to condense. Hawkeye and Trapper walked back up into the front yard after a hike down to the ice-covered creek. "When I first told you about this a nearly a year ago, I hoped, but didn't really imagine you'd come. I'm sure your practice in Spokane is flourishing. Things with you and Louise still good? Looks like it."

"I couldn't dream it, either." Trapper scooted himself upon the nearest vehicle. "I had my reservations, but running into Hunnicutt last summer made me think about how much I wanted to be here. He was so enthusiastic about me and the family coming, this whole thing. Yeah, since moving to Washington state, it's been good, some rough spots, but all right. The same with Louise and me, but we're good."

"I'm glad about you two, and yep, B.J. does get that way, he's an enthusiastic guy, and there's something else. That's Charles' car you got your hind end perched on. If you put a dent or even a tiny little scratch on it..."

"This is Dr. Highbrow's? How fascinating." McIntyre slid from the hood and contemplated dastardly thoughts.

"I know that look. What are you thinking of?"

"This car, Winchester, and some mischief we could get into."

"Like how?"

"You've got to have something around here to siphon gas from?"

"Yeah, my dad has a... why do you ask?"

"Get it." Trapper's grin broadened with the little prank his mind was busy constructing at the time. His plan was to siphon enough gas from Charles' and Margaret's car and then send Charles out on an errand for them.

"This is really sneaky, and he won't think it's very fun."

"Sneaky and fun, our fun, are the perfect ingredients."

"We will go pick him up sometime, won't we?"

"Probably."

For the next half hour as the group in the house was absorbed watching old movies on television, Pierce and McIntyre carefully drained quite a lot of gasoline from the car into an empty fuel can. After they'd finished, Hawkeye came in and leaned in the doorway. "Uh, Charles, might we have a word with you?"

"What for?"

"We just need your opinion on something."

Puzzled, Charles followed Hawkeye outside. "What could you be needing?"

"In all the planning for this assembly, I forgot something important. Wine. I was telling Trapper here about your expertise in that field. Do you remember the big house you passed about a half mile down the road?" Charles nodded, and Hawkeye continued. "Well, old Dr. Balinger, the pharmacist lives there and he has a superb wine cellar. He said he'd let us have some for today and I forgot it. He's a real nice guy. I'd go, but I need to get more wood in. See that sky? It might snow soon."

Trapper chimed in. "Yeah, we've been out here talking over old times and not doing that chore. Either of us would go, but as Hawkeye has said, we don't know about those things as you do."

"Okay, Pierce, I'll go, for if I do not I'm sure I shan't hear the end of it from either of you." Charles let out an exasperated sigh. He missed the triumphant look that passed between Hawkeye and Trapper when getting into his car. Still, he was a little leery of this idea, but didn't know what they could be up to. So thought to go ahead and find out. "Margaret's taking a nap, if she wakes before I return, tell her I'll be right back."

"We sure will, and if someone else went and got the wine, and chose something unsuitable, we'd never hear the end of it from you."

Trapper and Hawkeye both staved off bursting into laughter until Charles was out of the driveway. Then both began to howl. B.J. wandered out. "What's so funny? And where did Charles go?"

"To run a simple errand."

"That might take him longer than expected."

"Meaning? What did you two do?"

Between guffaws of laughter, Hawkeye and Trapper filled B.J. in on the little prank they had successfully gotten off on Charles.

"You both think you're smart? I know one thing, not only are you going to have to face Charles, you two better think of something clever when Margaret hears of this." B.J. was torn between wanting to be in on the joke himself, and wanting to be on Charles' side in it. "And there's Winchester himself, because you know he will get even, or better yet, ahead."

"He's right, ya know," McIntyre turned to Hawkeye. "But it's funny even for this short time!"

"Think we better go find him? I wonder if he's stalled out yet?"

"Hawkeye, he's running on near fumes."

Hunnicutt shook his head. "You can believe he's the one fuming now."

"We can take my dad's truck. Get the gas can, he'll be needing it I'm sure." Hawkeye suggested, then ran and got the truck keys. "Beej, you coming?"

"No, I think I better stay here and smooth things over with Margaret when she gets wind of it."

Watching them leave out of the driveway, B.J. couldn't help but snicker at the thought of not only the dilemma they put Charles in, but the revenge Winchester would get. It had to be coming. Although his idea of being the messenger began to sour when he heard others come from the house.

"What's up? Where are they going?"

He pasted on a smile before responding to Louise McIntyre's question. B.J. tried to keep that expression when he saw that Margaret, Amanda and Peg had joined her. "It's like this, ladies..." He hesitated, but went on when Radar, Patty, and the Potters came out to see what was going on. "And fellows, uhh.."

"Something fun going on out here?" Potter glanced around at everyone.

Margaret noticed the space where their vehicle once was. "Where's the car?"

"You're up. Have a nice nap?" Taking a deep breath, Hunnicutt explained to Margaret, Peg and the others the events that had just transpired.

"Of all the asinine, juvenile.. No, wait, this isn't juvenile. Becky and Kathy.. Erin.. have more maturity than this.. this.. stupidity. More of it than I've ever accused them of! I don't believe they'd pull something like this.. now.." She was ready to bite nails. "What if they don't find him? It's getting colder."

"Hilarious horse hockey! Margaret, you gotta admit, that's a pretty ingenious prank to get off on your spouse. I'd like to see his face when the car conks out." Potter's words were met with a hard frown from Margaret. Mildred hadn't a much nicer expression towards her husband, but couldn't help a little side smile.

"Listen, I don't think he would have gotten too far, by what they said, he was pretty much running on fumes. So they should see him..."

"You're not helping very much," Peg told B.J. before trying to soothe Margaret. "You don't need to get upset now. They're bringing him back."

On the nearly deserted road leading toward town, Hawkeye and Trapper spotted a lone vehicle in the distance pulled off to the side. They couldn't tell yet if Winchester was still with the car or already had given up and abandoned it.

"Man, he got further than I thought."

"Since we haven't passed him yet, do you think he's gone ahead and is walking to town?"

"Don't think so, Trap," Hawkeye pointed ahead as they'd gotten closer and could see a figure leaning against the car, arms folded in front of him. He slowly crept the pickup along side of Charles.

"Howdy, need some help? Some gas, maybe?" McIntyre offered nicely. Charles said not a word as he was handed him the fuel can, and didn't take it right away. "Honest, this is your gasoline, and nothing else."

"We promise, Charles." Hawkeye assured him.

Still without a word, Winchester snatched the can away and reluctantly emptied the can into his gas tank. While try as they might, neither Pierce or McIntyre could keep a straight face for long, and eventually burst into peals of laughter. Charles was the only one not laughing. The two former captains finally stopped with the guffaws at Winchester's dangerous, icy sneer he threw over his shoulder.

"I'm supposing you really do not need that wine?" Winchester snapped.

"Uh, no, we don't today. Trapper has brought a few bottles. Hope there's some to your liking."

"We'll see, but I sincerely doubt it." Charles shook his head, and shoved the can back at Pierce.

"Looks like we're all set." Hawkeye put the can back in the truck. "We'll follow you to make sure you get back to the house safe and sound."

"You think I trust you behind me? No. You two go on, I'll follow you." He slammed his car door shut after getting in, then rolled down the window. "This is given you two cretins didn't do anything else to this vehicle."

Both Hawkeye and Trapper assured him that they had not, and promised that the gas tank was all they had tampered with. Once reaching the Pierce driveway, neither jokesters were eager to face the hostile-looking crowd which had gathered in the yard.

"Hey, Margaret," Trapper got out of the pickup. "See, it's okay now, we brought.. oww.." His words were cut off when without missing a beat as she walked past, Margaret shoved McIntyre back against the truck with one hand.

He helplessly turned to Louise. "Did you see that? I thought.."

Louise didn't have much sympathy for her husband. "I'd probably do the same. That wasn't the kindest thing to do."

"But it was the best we could think of at the time." Trapper tried to laugh again, but Louise wasn't buying it. He pulled her into a hug, and looked down at her. "True, it wasn't too nice, but fun."

"Was that good, or was that good?" Hawkeye sheepishly announced to the half snickering, half scowling crowd. He quickly zeroed in on Amanda and followed her inside.

Margaret rushed to where Charles had pulled the car up and got out. "Are you all right?"

"Yeah, yeah, I don't want to worry over it right now. But you? Did this upset you?"

"I'm fine, we're fine," she patted her stomach. "Though, it does frustrate me. It must have been..."

"Let's not dwell on it." Charles stopped her from making any more protests and indicated they go on in the house. "It's really nothing more to be concerned with. It all worked out. Just some of Pierce's and that McIntyre's tomfoolery. They must have been quite the malevolent pair at the 4077th."

"No, you hold up," she flared back around. "I know you, you will retaliate."

"Perhaps, but first, may we get back inside? It is getting rather chilly out here."

"I'd like to know please."

Since apparently Margaret wasn't going in until he leveled with her, he felt he had no choice. "Are you going to get indoors or do I carry you in?"

"You wouldn't. Please don't think of getting re.." was as far as Margaret got. For in one smooth move, Charles had his wife scooped up in his arms and was carrying her up the steps and through the door.

At the sight of that, Hawkeye had to tease. "You can just picture them on their honeymoon." Margaret didn't fight it when she was gently deposited into a chair.

"I know you've got revenge in mind." B.J. joined Charles in the den after lunch.

"My question is, do you know specifically how you want to go about it?"

He perused the volumes in the little Pierce library. "Hunnicutt, what ever are you talking about?"

"Don't give me that. Now, what do you have cooking?"

"Funny you should mention 'cooking.'" Charles lowered his voice and leaned in. He explained to B.J. that he'd seen some canned peppers in the kitchen earlier and was sure there would be vinegar somewhere around. Thus a mixture of those items could be made.

"I'm getting your drift. To use those and give Dr. Pierce and Dr. McIntyre a holiday dinner they won't soon forget?" B.J.'s deduction had Charles nod affirmative. "One thing though, you know Hawkeye, he's got to smell everything he puts on his plate. Will the scent of the pepper juice and vinegar give it away?"

"We'll have to come up with something that might mask the odor. Any suggestions?" Charles asked, then raised his voice when Hawkeye came into the room. "Any suggestions on new parenting, since you've been through it before?"

"Isn't this cute, two expectant fathers sharing.. wait a minute," Hawkeye looked between the two men curiously. "Charles, you asking advice is strange in itself, but doing so with Beej here is truly odd."

"Well, uh, Pierce, when one has never had an experience, such as child rearing, and you are at a place where the options are limited," he glanced at a frowning B.J. and gave a slight shrug. "You take what you can get."

As the afternoon wore on, Charles and B.J. had managed to get into the bustling kitchen without much aroused suspicion. Winchester made it out with a small jar of canned peppers and Hunnicutt found a jug of vinegar in the pantry. They met up just outside the kitchen's back door.

"Any ideas what can we put this together in?"

"Found this on a shelf in the pantry," Hunnicutt produced a small, empty green-colored bottle.

"Good, good, surely it won't be missed."

B.J. had to laugh. "We'll clean it out and put back it later."

As delicately as they had used a scalpel, the two retaliators precisely got the condiments back into their proper places without detection. Which wasn't simple, given the activity the kitchen had seen all day. Everyone had taken part in assembling the massive celebratory dinner. Hawkeye Pierce and his dad, Daniel had three of the biggest turkeys in all of Maine, while the others brought their respective goodies from home as well.

The leaves had been placed back into the table, making it into one long row. All the ones who had been stationed at the 4077th were reminiscent of the similarity to the mess tent tables. Also another smaller table was set up just for the younger crowd.

"I hate to start without Soon-Lee, Max and the children." Mildred voiced as she passed others who came to and from the kitchen.

Peg shared the feeling. "We all do, but it can't be helped. We can only hope they understand us going ahead with the dinner, if they do make it in."

Once every inch of the table was filled and everyone had gotten into their places, Daniel broke through the chatter of the group. "Father Mulcahy, if you would be so kind."

"Sure, of course," the Father was about to begin grace when there was a knock at the door, then it was abruptly opened.

"The Klinger clan!" Hawkeye jumped over to greet Maxwell Q. and Soon-Lee and the twins, Alexander and Alisa. "We'd about given up on you!"

"Our flight from Korea was delayed and..." Klinger began. "Then the drive from Ohio was more hectic than half-price hotdog day at a Mudhens game."

Alex piped in. "We were goin' faster than th' plane."

"Tell 'em about gramma's kimchee, daddy." Alisa tugged at her dad's hand.

"'Daddy.'" Hawkeye nudged Klinger with a big grin. "I love that."

"Yeah, ain't it great!" Klinger smiled a proud papa smile. "Anyhow, we want you all to try it, Soon-Lee's folks make the best!" He beamed. "Hey, nice turkeys! If you'd let me know, I coulda made a great deal on some birds!"

"My parents gave us a couple of containers of it to bring here," Soon-Lee explained to the group about the kimchee. "One spilled out, and it isn't very salvageable. The other is still sealed up tight."

The others laughed off Klinger's turkey deal, while B.J. and Charles exchanged knowing looks. They realized the kimchee, with its already pungent aroma would fit the bill nicely, especially with Hawkeye Pierce's overactive sense of smell.

"Again, Father, if you please."

"Dear Lord, we give thanks for this day, for all who have gathered here. To the families we have back home, be with them also on this day. Also, as we reminisce of the time years ago, let us rejoice for those who made it home, and solemnly recollect those and the respective families, including our comrades, who did not. Thank you for the bounty you have put before us, as we remember those less fortunate. In our Lord Jesus Christ's name, we pray, amen."

A chorus of amen rang out around the table. The grand dinner was a happy time. Great conversation and food. With a touch of secretive maliciousness afoot. "What do you think of this wine?" Trapper presented a bottle to Charles.

"1945 Chateau Petrus Pomerol, Bordeaux, hmmm..." Charles started to say something more, glanced at Margaret then back to McIntyre. "It's rather nice."

"Hey, Hawk, our wine connoisseur approves."

"Well done, Charles, we didn't think you'd like anything after today, even if it was presented to you on a silver platter by the Queen of England."

"It just goes to show you, Pierce, one can learn to appreciate what even plebeians have to offer." As both Hawkeye and Trapper laughed that one off, Charles and B.J. made ready their scheme.

B.J. was first. Seated closer to Hawkeye, he was able to gracefully lean near Hawkeye's plate and dump a good measure of the vinegar-pepper sauce combo on his serving of kimchee. His part completed, Hunnicutt matter-of-fact requested Charles to pass the bowl of English peas. In doing so, he was able to switch the bottle to Charles' hand.

"McIntyre, I believe I'll be trying your wine, now." After Charles had filled his glass with it, he handed it back and made as though he had to steady the bottle on the crowded table.

With the distraction, in went the vinegar-pepper sauce to Trapper's kimchee. Winchester nodded at B.J. upon success. Then it was the waiting game. The best part was to come, the priceless scene of Pierce's and McIntyre's facial expressions at the first bite of the cabbage. That transformation was hilarious. They went from easy going smiles, to questioning surprise, and finally to growing pain.

"Will you excuse me?" Hawkeye abruptly got up from the table and to everyone's consternation, bolted for the kitchen.

"Me, too, please," Trapper followed suit.

"I wonder what's that all about?" Louise started to get up from the table and go check on them. Before she could do so, both Pierce and McIntyre came back out, somewhat doused from first trying to drink the kitchen faucet dry and also with milk mustaches from finally using milk to alleviate the burn.

"Everything's fine. Good kimchee, Klinger, Soon-Lee." Hawkeye said with a bit of sarcasm.

"Thanks, it sure is." Klinger boasted. It was then that Hawkeye and Trapper saw that everyone else had eaten at least some of the pickled cabbage and were having no reactions as themselves had done.

Then they noticed something else. The keen, triumphant looks of B.J. and Charles, along the little snickering that went on between them. How had they perpetrated the deed, and with only Pierce and McIntyre as the recipients, they weren't sure they would ever know.

Someone else didn't have to notice to know. Margaret leaned in with Charles to whisper. "Details?"

"Nothing they did not deserve."

She couldn't help a sly smile. "I'll leave it at that for now." Then quickly kissed him before she straightened up in her chair.

The next day which was before everyone was to head back to the respective homes, was spent taking in the glorious fall scenery around Crabapple Cove. Then it was back to the Pierce house for a leisurely afternoon and one last night in Maine for most of them.

"Take a walk with me?" Hawkeye whispered to Amanda while everyone piled from the cars. "We haven't had hardly any time together. Please." She nodded graciously and took up his offered hand.

Late that afternoon, Hawkeye, Trapper and B.J. sat in the den and enjoyed hot buttered rum, made plentiful by the huge thermos they had filled to the brim with it. "Gotta make a toast. Our last night, maybe our last time ever getting all together like this. I can't imagine it like that, but you never know. I can't tell you what it has meant to have all of us here like this, the world!" Hawkeye looked back and forth between Trapper and B.J. "Thanks guys, I do love you a lot."

"I think we both kind of tolerate you, too." Trapper winked at B.J.

"Cute, real cute. Just a minute, someone's missing, hold on." Hawkeye hurried from the room.

Then returned with a protesting Charles. "What dastardly deed are you going to get me with now, Pierce?"

"A toast." Hawkeye refilled his and Winchester's mugs of the rum. "As we are now all properly assembled."

"Do you mean are all our parts here?"

"For this toast, yes. Although we deeply love all who are in the other rooms of this house, some more than others, but hey, it's still love. I wanted this one to be for the men of the Swamp." Pierce urged them to lift their cups. Hunnicutt, Winchester and McIntyre looked at each other and gave agreeing albeit shrugs. "It is our last night here together, hopefully we can meet like this in the future. But I want to concentrate on this time, now. Also, hey, I know I'm being long-winded, but hang on, this is important." He snapped when the rest indicated sleepiness, boredom, and the like in tease. "Thank you for being here, what you have brought to my life. More than big feet, egos the size of this whole state, and other various oddities, thanks."

The four men lifted and lightly tapped the mugs together before taking a sip to complete the toast. While they did so, a hearty round of laughter poured in from the next room.

"One last one." Hawkeye motioned for them to relift the cups. "To us, and to them. May it be like this always. Either in person or in spirit." The clink of porcelain was drowned out by the warmth and sincerity of the smile on each face.

The End. :)


	3. Gee, Love is Swell

**Gee, Love is Swell**

_A/N: The year following the Thanksgiving gathering saw many events take place for the folks __of the 4077th. In February, the Winchesters welcomed Kimberly Jessica; a month __later, in March, the Hunnicutts welcomed James Benjamin; and the Klingers were __expecting again. __Hawkeye and Amanda were still conducting their long-distance courtship, while Radar and Patty planned for their wedding._

-Ottumwa, Iowa. September 1958.

The excitement in the air could almost be cut with a knife, and only grew more intense during the past couple of days when everyone began to arrive to the O'Reilly farm. Although, during that time, Radar O'Reilly's and Patty Haven's simple wedding was looking to become anything but. They kept their attendants to one each as Jimmy, Radar's cousin, would stand up with him, and Lisa, Patty's cousin, would be her maid-of-honor. The couple was determined to have things as casual as possible. It went along with one of the traits Patty so admired in her sweet husband-to-be, his ability to handle nearly any crisis in a storm, whether he was a calming influence or would get very excited himself, he saw it through.

Patty along with Radar was so thrilled to see the folks from the M.A.S.H. unit. They were near and dear to them both, with last Thanksgiving strengthening the family bond. It was planned that the former 4077th personnel would stay at either at Radar's house on the farm or a few yards away at his mother's Edna O'Reilly's house.

"What about your families? The born 'n bred kind?"

"Well, most of mine are set up in the bed and breakfast in town." Patty explained to B.J. and the rest as they congregated outside. "As you probably know, most of Radar's already live in town, or in the area."

So that was how everyone and anyone who had something to do with the wedding got settled in and ready for the events. There was some catching up to do with the 4077 folks since the last time everyone saw each other en masse, which was within the past year. There were new additions to the 'family' to be bragged over, and of course, all were there in support of the bride and groom.

"Oh my, our former company clerk is gonna be a settled-down, married man!" Hunnicutt yelled, hugged Radar and lifted him off his feet.

"Sir, please, cut it out! People will laugh!"

"We also gotta start thinking about what kind of shivaree are we gonna have for them?" Potter proclaimed. "You gotta have one 'em."

"Um, a shivaree? I don't know about that." Radar didn't think that would work out very well.

"Shivaree?" Charles repeated and laughed at the same time. "What kind of lowbrow thing is that?"

"It's a time-honored tradition, something someone like you.." Potter tried to get nose to nose with him. "Something you wouldn't understand or appreciate."

"Thank heavens." Winchester couldn't help the slightest of smirks.

B.J. nodded. "Sounds good! Where are we gonna take them?"

"It's got to be after dark." Trapper said with a gleam in his eye.

"Please, uh, nothing like that," Radar spoke before the thing got out of hand. He looked around at everyone. "Patty and me want to keep things nice and simple."

"It wouldn't need to be really elaborate, we can.." Potter stopped, catching a glimpse at Radar's worried face. "Okay, no shivaree. Let's just have a great time with your wedding."

"I appreciate it, sir."

Hawkeye took Radar aside. "One thing, Radar, my dad..."

"Please tell your dad we sure thank him for his kind thoughts."

"But he's got a critical.."

"That we hope his patient gets better soon."

"He wants to.. ahh.." Hawkeye gave up on the conversation. "Yeah, okay, thanks."

"Pierce," Potter came over. "Your dad couldn't make the trip this time? Sorry to hear that."

"I'll be sure and convey your sympathies." Hawkeye replied with a wink.

"Did I tell you, sirs, that I, both Patty and me, got a card of well-wishes from Mrs. Blake, the lieutenant colonel's widow? After all this time. It was very nice." A lump caught in his throat. "They're doing pretty good. She and the kids are..."

"That's great to hear." Hawkeye quietly agreed. "I've thought about them from time to time, too. Maybe we should all invade Bloomington sometime soon."

"I'm sure Mrs. Blake would really love that." Trapper jested.

As folks began moving off in different directions, B.J. waited until he and Hawkeye were away from most of the others before he voiced his mind. "Okay, spill it."

"Spill what?" Pierce replied, but he realized his facial expression was giving away that he knew what Hunnicutt made reference to.

"You know.." he nodded toward Amanda. "You came with her. Just you and she, don't think I didn't notice. She told Peg and me about going to Maine to see you, and since you and she came here together, I'd like some information."

"What kind of information?" Hawkeye grinned curiously. "Are you two her keepers?"

"No, but in this situation, she's kind of kept us abreast of your relationship. Just the basics, mind you. But her trip, all alone, to Crabapple Cove was a big step."

"Oh, you think so?" Hawkeye looked sheepishly at the ground.

"What's this? Dr. Hawkeye Pierce acting shy? I've seen you only act like this with one other girl and.. oh my.."

"Does it show? I mean.." he stammered. "I mean, I'm not that way, am I?"

"I'd say a little bit." B.J. brought up his hand with the forefinger and thumb less than an inch apart.

"I dunno, Beej," Hawkeye glanced around then back to his friend.

"I watched her sleeping and..."

"Watched her sleeping?" B.J. repeated. "Yes...?"

"Shhh..." Hawkeye shook his head. "No, actually no, uh, really I was a gentleman. I was. I just sat there in a chair and I watched her sleep. Nothing further, honestly."

"You're changing in your 'advancing' years. Okay, all right, now finish what you were gonna say." B.J. urged but couldn't help a teasing wink.

"I felt something, Beej, I actually felt something. It's more than just something. It's a lot."

"Good. Nice. Do you still feel it now?"

"Uh-huh, I do. I really believe I do."

"Have you said anything to her?"

"Gotta work up the courage."

"Now I know there's something more than just a casual thing. Much more." B.J. snorted as he and Hawkeye strolled into Mrs. O'Reilly's backyard where Peg and Margaret were at the picnic table, comparing baby notes about James and Kimberly.

"My little middle-namesake!" Pierce took James from Peg. "Have you all begun calling him 'J.B.' yet? Ha-ha-ha."

"Maybe when he's older." B.J. sat down beside his wife.

They all watched as Hawkeye lifted the boy up high in the air, making him squeak with laughter. Whereas Margaret gave him a bit of advice. "You do that too vigorously and you may get a face full of his breakfast."

"That's true, Hawkeye," Peg giggled. "He ate a short time ago."

"Or," he sniffed a couple of times and his grin turned to question. "Um, something else.."

"You went and did it now, buddy!" Hunnicutt and the women were enjoying the none-too-pleasant look on Hawkeye's face. "Yep, and guess who gets the honor..."

"Don't worry, Hawk, I will," Peg took James back from Pierce. "Excuse me while I see to this."

"Well, Kim and I decided he's about the sweetest, most handsomest little fellow around, don't we?" She gushed joyously with her little girl.

"Thanks Peg," Hawkeye replied and then faced Margaret. "Let's see, now for the next young one to charm."

"Ah, I'm not so sure, after the effect you had on James." She put up her hand between Pierce and Kimberly.

With complete assurances and promises he would not joggle Kimberly around too much, Margaret finally relented in allowing Pierce to hold her. Doing so, strengthened his thoughts on having one of his own. Which both Margaret and B.J. encouraged for him someday.

When Hawkeye handed the baby back to Margaret, B.J. leaned over to Pierce to whisper something to him, which caused them both quite the snickers. She eyed them suspiciously. "What are you up to?"

"Nothing, we were just..."

"Just what? You two better not be saying something about me or my child!"

"Nothing, Margaret. You know we'd never say anything even remotely bad about Kim. She's absolutely precious." Hawkeye defended. "Or anything too nasty towards you."

"Nevermind, I really don't want to know what you degenerates come up with."

"Gentlemen," Charles came outside to join them. "Margaret, remember what we talked about? We agreed to limit Kimberly's exposure to Pierce."

"Oh, now that you mention it." She gave a sneer both to Hawkeye and B.J., then excused herself and her daughter, pausing a bit to let father and daughter clasp hands in passing, before going on inside.

"I'm totally offended! How can you think I'm a bad influence?" He acted with mock effrontery.

Charles and B.J. glanced at each other then replied in unison. "Are you kidding?"

"Thanks, yes, thanks a lot, buddies," Pierce continued with his supposed hurt feelings. "Hanging out with me, I can show your daughter, and your son and daughter," he pointed to Winchester and Hunnicutt, respectively, "the humorous, fun side of life. Not like any of the pompous and/or square suburbian things I'm sure you two'll be heaping upon them."

"Humorous? More like something to go along with your degenerate nature."

"Ha! Margaret said the same thing." B.J. confessed. "Speaking up for Hawkeye, all he, and well, I, too, were saying was how lovely Kim is, and commenting on how Margaret has said your daughter inherited her dad's eyes."

With that remark, Charles gave a nod and slight shrug. Not to be left out, Hawkeye took up the jest. "To make it even, we were just agreeing it's nice she also seems to have inherited her mother's, uh, hair. To make it even between her parents is all." Amid the peals of laughter at his expense, Charles threw up his hands in a disgusted gesture and turned to walk away.

"Oh, it was all meant as a compliment," Hawkeye called and he and B.J. hurried to catch up with him.

That evening, while his mother was hosting Patty's shower at her house, Radar's own 'bachelor' party had gotten off to a rousing start. The activities included a several hands of cards and the watching of 'Tokyo Joe,' the Humphrey Bogart film. Which the latter was accompanied by the groom-to-be's indelible impressions of the movie star.

"Sir, uh," Radar approached Hawkeye. "Thank you for, uh, this party. I don't think I could have had anything, you know what I mean, which would make me breathe funny. I might come close to fainting, and well," he lowered his voice. "Mr. Haven is here, too."

"Yeah, okay," Hawkeye was agreeable. "Sure, for soon you'll be cured of that 'breathing funny.'"

Radar nodded, then blushed a bit at Pierce's remark. Then he took a deep breath and the dimpled grin was back in place as everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves. It got even better when his cousin Jimmy brought in a bunch of long, shaved and sharpened sticks, and urged everyone outside.

"Don't tell us what we are going to do with those. I bet I can get it right. Uh, practice sword-fighting?" Trapper asked in jest. "Though I'm guessing not, so, go on, tell us."

"Nah," Radar grinned proudly, and began to pass them out. "These are to hold our hotdogs for roasting over the open fire outside."

"Also marshmallows." Jimmy echoed, helping his cousin with the stick distribution.

Charles held out the stick he was given. "Roasting hotdogs and marshmallows? What's next? A hayride? Squaredancing?"

"If he wants one, why not?" Potter said as he was handed a stick. "Don't be a sour apple."

With Trapper's, Klinger's, Jimmy's and Mr. Haven's help, Radar had the fire blazing in no time. "Thank you sirs!"

"No problem, Radar, but you don't have to keep calling all of us sir."

"Oh thanks, sir," he answered on the run, making sure there was enough wood handy to keep the flames going for a long time.

"Impressive," McIntyre nodded towards the fire. "Well anyways, how about you, Winchester? Have you ever roasted hotdogs over an open fire? Or is all of your hotdogs just of the catered variety?"

"In the former Major Winchester's defense," Klinger spoke proudly. "He did one time have the best hotdogs in the world, Tony Packo's!"

"Hmph! So, give me that!" Charles snatched up one of the hotdogs and speared it onto a stick.

"This is gonna be fun!" Radar beamed with excitement, and the others joined in. Happy how everyone seemed to be enjoying the party, he went over to where Father Mulcahy was trying to carefully thread a hotdog onto the stick he held. "Father, do you know a blessing for a cookout such as this?"

"I believe I can, son." He nodded with his recollection. "For I was at a cheese contest one time where I was asked to say grace before they began. So perhaps I can do adequately here."

"Thanks a bunch, Father."

The hotdog roast went really good. As everyone seemed to have a good time, especially the groom-to-be. Klinger even declared that those dogs were almost as good as Packo's. Radar warned everyone not to get too full, for the best roast was the marshmallows. He and Jimmy then brought out several bags and passed them around.

"Are you going to actually eat those?" Trapper pointed to Hawkeye's blackened marshmallow remains.

"It has possibilities." He flipped the stick to and fro, trying to cool it down, when the two end marshmallows were flicked loose and went airborne.

"We couldn't wait to start building a summer place in Stinson Beach. It's really lovely and..." B.J. was telling Patty's dad all about his and Peg's venture once he had gotten back from Korea, when suddenly a warm object thumped against his shoulder and stuck there. Slowly Hunnicutt surveyed what it was, then after scraping it off, he noticed Hawkeye's less-than-innocent stance. "It could only come from..."

"Beej, no.. Ah, it was... " Pierce started backing up. "It was Trapper, he did it."

"Liar! I did not!" But he still moved out of B.J.'s way. McIntyre's protests were unnecessary, B.J. knew the truth. When Klinger promptly handed him a stick with a line of warm marshmallows, Hunnicutt took one off and carefully took up a good aim.

Patty put the new blender she had just unwrapped and shown to the group on the gift table. "That's really nice." She glanced over the present-ladened surface. "But I'm sad that Aunt Betty, the kids and all the others had to leave."

"No, you aren't." Her mom replied without looking up from her writing the thank-you list.

"Well, anyways," Patty covered her sheepish smile and picked up the next package.

"Oh that's really nice. When Sherman and I.." Mildred paused at the sound of laughter and shouts off in the distance. "When we were first married, we had..

Now, what is that?" They all grew silent, intently listened to the roar outside rise in volume.

Louise crept to the door and opened it. "They've got to be up to something."

"They're having a bonfire?" Peg looked out as well.

"Wonder what it could be?" Patty joined them then went on out. "Oh, that's it, they must be having the hotdog and marshmallow roast. Walter said he'd like to have one."

"That sounds rather nice?" Amanda voiced with curiosity to the other women who gathered around.

"We have to go investigate." Lisa told her cousin.

"Why don't we?" Soon-Lee got in the spirit.

"That would be good, but I don't think we should haul the kids all the way over there. Not to be a party pooper, but I really don't want to get Kimberly out in the night air."

"Margaret's right." Peg said, and thought with James all tucked in, she also didn't want to get Erin and him bundled up for a cold walk in the dark.

"Well, I want to know what's happening. At least indirectly, if not directly," Mildred stepped in the middle of the crowd. "So if you all will go and see what kind of less-than-reputable behavior those so-called grown-up men are having, I'll stay here and mind the young ones."

"Count me in on that." Edna O'Reilly replied, and Mrs. Haven echoed the two older ladies' sentiments.

"What do you think, Margaret? Peg?"

"All right, but it's up to Patty."

"I'd kind of like to go. Is that okay? I don't want to spoil the beautiful shower here, but.."

"You just got to know." Amanda finished.

"Me, too." Soon-Lee nodded in agreement. "Knowing Max, he's one of the chief instigators."

"Though, Soon-Lee, are you up to this?"

"Yeah, usually any nausea comes in the morning. Besides, the doctor told me walking does good."

"We're going to be sneaky about it aren't we?"

Lisa put an arm around her cousin's shoulders. "That's the only way to do it."

Comfortable and assured that Mildred, Edna and Mrs. Haven had gotten every last child-minding detail, the investigation was a go. Patty, along with Lisa, Peg, Margaret, Louise, Amanda, and Soon-Lee, carefully headed toward Radar's. Using the one flashlight brought to diminish detection, the women were able to reach the clump of trees on the edge of the yard.

"Just what 'are' they doing?" Soon-Lee wondered as others did in total amazement.

Louise peered around the tree for a closer look. "With them, everything but what they are supposed to be doing."

"Omigosh, duck!" Peg quickly yanked Louise back as a small, white projectile whizzed by. "What is it?"

Lisa went to retrieve the object. "You have got to be kidding."

"A marshmallow?" Patty took the sticky thing from her cousin. With her statement, everyone took a careful, more closer look at what the men were up to.

They watched in total unbelief as those little white, gooey masses were flying everywhere as though the yard was a combat zone. But in fact, the majority of the stuff seemed to be adhered to menfolk themselves. After a little debate over how long to let the marshmallow war continue, Peg stepped out from the line of trees. "What's going on?" Then the others quickly followed.

The guys came to an abrupt halt and total silence took the place of the previous riot. Trapper was the first to speak. "Hawkeye started it."

"Yeah!" "It was him." "Pierce is the one." Echoed around the group.

"No, I didn't! B.J. just got in the way." He protested and walked over to Amanda. "Really, it wasn't my fault."

"Do you really expect me to believe that?" She playfully stood her ground.

"Well, uh, no, I do think you know me better than that." Hawkeye moved even closer, and when he promised not to smear the marshmallow leavings on her, Amanda cautiously let him kiss her.

She wiped the marshmallow from her face. "Sweet."

"How's that for a reminder?" Hawkeye asked, and Amanda nodded at the remembrance of their first date.

"Walter!" Patty admonished, stomping over to Radar.

"You're not mad, are you?" He had removed his glasses and was desperately trying to get them wiped off.

"No, I should be, but I'm not. Though, I did want to be the one wearing white." She helped him remove the excess goop. "Honey, I think you got it worst of all. Did you give in return as bad as you got? Or were you their prime target?"

"Uh, Patty, you see," Trapper tried to explain. "Most of the marshmallows sort of gravitated to your bridegroom. Don't worry, we'll make sure he's all spic and span clean before tomorrow. Or at least we'll try our best."

"That's good," Louise approached him. "Then who's going to supervising the rest of you little boys?"

Trapper put on his trademark grin. "Well, did you bring the shower with you? By the way, did you have a nice time?"

"Just grand, and speaking of showers.."

"Come on, Lisa, help me get some towels." Patty headed toward the house.

"Perhaps we can help scrub away the outer layer of muck."

Lisa followed her cousin. "Why don't we just turn the garden hose on them?"

"Better yet, dunk them in the pond." Soon-Lee said as she went with Patty and Lisa to fetch towels. She hadn't been listening to Klinger plead his case.

Peg put her hands on her hips. "Now I wish Mildred had come with us to see this."

"Where is my missus, anyhow? I thought she'd be leading the charge over here."

"She and Radar's and Patty's moms are watching the kids while we came over here to check on real babies." Amanda tried to keep Hawkeye at arm's length.

"Oh, that's good," Potter felt a bit relieved. "We don't really have to go into detail about all of this."

"You better believe we do."

"She wants a full report."

Sherman Potter groaned hard. "Oh my."

"Dad, I'm surprised to see you not in the middle of this." Patty said when she, Lisa and Soon-Lee came from the house with baskets of as many towels as they could find. She handed a few of them around, then took several to Radar.

"No, Patty, the Father here and myself were the smart ones in this bunch." Mr. Haven laughed along. "We took cover as best as we could."

Mulcahy joined the crowd. "I did well to stay out of the line of fire. Almost." He indicated the traces of marshmallow still in his hair.

"You build a campfire like good boy scouts," Soon-Lee carried out a load of towels. "But act like anything besides."

Klinger grinned sheepishly and hurried to take the bundle from his wife. "It was fun, and I'm sorry about landing that marshmallow at you, Father. But truly I was aiming for Dr. Winchester."

"I ducked." Charles boasted proudly. "But as you can see, I was on the receiving end of a quite a few of those little devilments myself."

"Yeah, good job," Margaret laughingly agreed as she took a couple of the soaked towels from Patty.

With the women's assistance the guys were cleaned up to a presentable state before they would be tracking through the house. Of course, with the group being who they were, and having had that many towels on hand, the washing off evolved into a towel-snapping party before everyone finally decided to call it a night and thought ahead to the events to come the next day.

Early in the morning, Mrs. O'Reilly's spacious, tree-lined sideyard was turned into near an open-air little country church as one could get. Radar's Uncles Bill and David, along with help from his cousin Jimmy, had set up a flower-filled altar, rows of matched white chairs and a long, white carpet down the center. Then the backyard was set up for a three-piece local band (fiddle, guitar, drums) and several wooden platform sections were put together to create quite a large dance area, surrounded with tables for the cake and trimmings.

One of the main pre-ceremony events was getting the bride and groom to the opposite houses from where they were that morning. Patty was to go to Radar's in order to get ready, and he was to be at his mom's. Since it was all right for the bride to see the groom, getting Patty transfered was easy. Radar was another story. "I know it's bad luck for the groom to see the bride, but can't you just let me see straight in front of me?" A big round of 'no's' was spoken from the group. It was Hawkeye and Trapper covering his eyes, and B.J., Potter, and Klinger leading the way across the yard. It took some effort, but still a successful mission in getting the bride and especially the groom to their appropriate places.

Mrs. O'Reilly had gotten off the phone and came to her son. Afterward Radar turned another shade lighter after finishing the conversation with his mother.

"Hey, what's going on?" Trapper was the first to notice Radar's demeanor when he came into the parlor.

"Some trouble, I think," he began to pace. "It's Patty's Aunt Vicky and Uncle Pete, my mom was just talking to them. Their car broke down outside of Bloomfield. This is her mom's sister, Aunt Vicky. I know it's important to Patty and her mom and I'm sure her dad and.."

"First, take a breath, now, where is Bloomfield?" Hawkeye put his hand on Radar's shoulder. "We can see to this."

"It's about twenty miles south of here, on highway, uh, sixty-three. Oh sirs, can someone go and get them? Or should I go? Or..?"

"No, Radar, you don't need to go," B.J. tried to be reassuring. "Some of us will. Charles, your car is one that wouldn't have to be moved to get out, so.."

Margaret vehemently shook her head. "Oh no, no, no, not again."

"Exactly," Charles glanced over at Hawkeye and Trapper. "I remember last time I went out on a errand. Not again."

"You're not thinking we..?" Pierce gestured between himself and McIntyre. "We did anything? We didn't, we wouldn't. Well, at least not in the same way."

"It'd be just like you, Pierce."

Trapper defended them both. "We've been right around here this length of time, just found out about the aunt and uncle being stranded the same time as you."

"Major, I mean, Doctor, I mean sir," Radar stepped in the midst of everyone. "Please, this is on the level. So, please just would somebody go and them?"

"All right, fine, I shall go. Get the directions written out somebody."

"As a sign of good faith, Charles, I'm going to," B.J. replied. So with quick goodbyes to Peg and Margaret, and double guarantees the team of Pierce and McIntyre hadn't done a thing, they were on their way.

After they drove off, Margaret turned a stern look on Hawkeye and Trapper had them swear they were totally innocent. "All right, then, I think I'll walk over and see Patty before she catches wind of this."

Hawkeye waited until everyone was out of both earshot and sight, and leaned over to McIntyre. "You really didn't do anything? Did you?"

"No, though it might be funnier than the last time, I didn't." Trapper promised as he closed the front door after B.J. and Charles left.

Still somewhat nervous with wanting the day to be perfect, Radar took to pacing around the entire house. He ended up in the kitchen where Hawkeye, Trapper, Klinger, and Father Mulcahy had gathered to 'admire' the wedding cake stored in the icebox.

"Look, the little groom figure is taller than the bride." Trapper couldn't control the snickering. "Shouldn't it be the other way around?"

Klinger pointed at the cake top. "I thought for sure he'd have a teddy bear couple or something like that."

"You all really need to close the door, you're letting everything thing spoil." Mulcahy pushed the icebox door closed and shooed the others away.

"Ahhmmm..." Radar cleared his throat. Everybody did a doubletake at their former company clerk all decked out in a spiffy suit.

"Oh my word," Hawkeye circled around him. "This is a first. Although, if you would've liked to have a tux, I could have lent you mine. Never mind, what you have here is better."

"Very nice, Radar," Father Mulcahy smiled encouragingly.

"Thanks much, Father, everyone," Radar let out a long exhale. "I wanted to ask you, Father, if you have met Reverend Samuels yet? He's from Patty's church in Lancaster."

"Yes, I got to speak with him briefly earlier. Quite the pleasant fellow, and he mentioned that he boxes some as well. I must say I'm looking forward to being a spectator at the wedding."

"Yeah? That's swell."

"You still got that old thing? Your tux?" Trapper laughed towards Hawkeye, who shrugged in reply. "Anyway Radar, I gotta say seriously you do look old enough to be getting married."

"Finally, huh, sir?" He couldn't help the sarcasm and laughed along with the others. "It's okay, isn't it? We wanted it casual, though I'm not feeling very casual inside. Even at the practice we had the other evening, I got really nervous and had to sit down."

Hawkeye had another thought. "It comes with the territory, so I've heard. I think you'll do fine. Although, if you wanted it really casual in attire, how about us all wearing our fatigues?"

A hearty chorus of 'good idea' to 'I burned 'em' circled the group.

"Walter," Edna came in from other room. "You have some new guests, and they're more folks from the 4077th."

"Oh, wow, I didn't even hear them," Radar exclaimed, surprised he hadn't heard anyone come up to the house. But anyhow went with his mom into the front parlor.

Hawkeye, Trapper, Father Mulcahy and Klinger tagged along in eagerness to see who else from the M.A.S.H. unit had come. Once in there, the others stood momentarily dumbstruck, and Radar swallowed before he extended his greeting. "Welcome, Major, I mean Lieutenant Colonel Burns."

"O'Reilly, yes, hello," Frank shook his hand with a gracious civility that took everyone a little aback. "And.." he looked beyond Radar to the rest. "Guys.. Father.."

"Hello, Lieutenant Colonel," Father Mulcahy was the first to speak.

Hawkeye was next. "Yeah, hi, Frank. Long time no see."

"I think I can say the same to you. Everyone seems to looking well." Frank then turned to introduce Louise. Burns hadn't changed much in appearance, and Louise as well seemed to be as she was in the Burns' wedding film they watched years ago at the 4077th.

"You all gotta meet Patty." Radar urged Frank and Louise to come along with him.

Mrs. O'Reilly stepped in. "Walter, I don't think it's proper for you to see your bride at this time. I'll take them over."

"Oh, that's right," he backed off as his mom ushered the Burns' out. The couple's sudden appearance and then their quick leaving had the others looking one another with curious expressions and shrugs.

Margaret knew that one thing Patty didn't need right then was any more people buzzing around. She had not only her mother, her cousin, Mildred, Amanda, and a couple of her aunts there. So Margaret quietly made an exit, and what she really wanted to do was see where her daughter had been carted off to.

On the walk to the family house, she saw Soon-Lee, Peg, Louise and Kathy McIntyre showing Kimberly and James the ducks on the pond, while Erin, Becky, Alisa and Alexander played tag nearby. She headed in their direction when voices, and a vaguely familiar laugh, off to the right caught her attention. It was Frank Burns. He was with who she supposed was Louise and they were with Mrs. O'Reilly. 'How lovely. Oh well, so he's here,' Margaret thought, and continued on her way to the pond.

In the meantime, Radar and some of the others had ventured out to the backyard. "Uh-oh," Radar sighed deeply.

Trapper looked around. "What?"

"Margaret," Hawkeye answered as caught what Radar saw. "I suppose someone should go and warn her about who's just arrived."

"I believe it's about to be too late, Hawk." Trapper gestured back towards Margaret. They watched with held breaths as she was walking to the pond and Burns abruptly stepped into her path.

"Frank," she managed nicely. "Hi."

"Hello, Margaret, how are you?"

"Good, and yourself?"

"Uh, the same," he gave a sideways glance over to where his wife and Edna O'Reilly were headed to Radar's house. "It's really nice to see you."

"Yeah, good," Margaret said again, and walked away a couple of steps. She took note all she was feeling was just a little awkwardness. "Well, it's nice to see you and.. uh, Louise. I'm going over to.."

"Margaret?"

She paused at his address and replied with a casual, "Hmm..?"

"I heard you have a little girl. Is that her?" He gestured in Kimberly's direction. Margaret nodded. "She's pretty, she looks like you."

"Thanks," she smiled slightly. "I do have to agree with you there, on the pretty part. I think she favors her dad more."

"Uh-huh." Frank took a step toward her, and instinctively she moved back. Burns noticed, but didn't follow. "But you're looking quite well, yourself, and I know you'd have to be doing well with your work."

"Yes, I really love it there. Thanks."

"Well, being a Lieutenant Colonel, you know, has it's perks, too. The girls, they didn't come with us, it's just Louise and me here. Well, we're living pretty high on the hog."

"I'm glad for you, for all of you."

"Are you really?" He gushed when Margaret nodded. "It's kind of funny seeing each other like this here, and it's nice to be talking like this."

"Yes, uh, sure is."

"Oh boy," Klinger joined Hawkeye, Trapper and Radar, and sat at one of the reception tables while they tried inconspicuously watch the two former 4077th Majors. "She seems to be handling it all right."

"Better than Burns, actually."

"Sirs, you don't think he'd do something today, make a scene or something?"

"Hopefully not, Radar, but we'll be here to hold your hand, just in case."

"Cut it out, for once, please sirs. I just don't want things to be spoiled or anything for Patty."

"Everything will be all right, trust me."

A noise inside in the house momentarily distracted their attention. Aunt Vicky and Uncle Pete had made it in time, and no worse for wear. Soon Charles and B.J. found their way outside. "How nice." B.J. sighed noting the pair out by the pond right away. Then waited with the rest for Charles' reaction.

Winchester first noticed the unusual quiet air of the normally rowdy bunch. "What are all of you malcontents up to?" He finally looked beyond them to the slope by the water. "Who..? Wait, let me guess, Frank Burns?"

"He got it in one." Hawkeye hoped to lighten the mood. "Although, this could be troublesome."

Suddenly, Louise Burns came up and joined Frank and Margaret. "Frank, I think they're going to be starting soon, so I'd like to go back up to Mrs. O'Reilly's." It was the first time Margaret had seen the woman face to face, and inwardly hoped there wouldn't be an uncomfortable situation. At least not for the rest of the day. Louise shot a look in her direction. "So, you're Margaret, from the 4077th?"

There was the contact. "Yes, that's me. I was there."

"I heard quite a bit about you, as you worked with my husband."

"As a nurse, I worked with all the doctors."

"I'm sure," Louise replied sharply. "Ah, you're married now? It's Penobspot, something or other?"

Margaret shook her head and remained wary for a confrontation. "No, it's not Penobsc..."

Frank broke in. "Now it's..."

"It's Winchester."

That voice. That wonderfully strong voice. Perfect timing, though Margaret wouldn't have minded had he come earlier. As Charles came up to her side, his hand casually took hers.

It was a gesture Frank took note of. "So, you were a Major as well, and a doctor too. Well, Margaret you sure can.."

"Frank," Louise interrupted. "I do think it would be a good idea to go back up to the house."

"But why?" He turned to his wife. "We're just standing out here having a civilized conversation, and.." Frank stopped when Louise's expression grew grim.

"Yeah, well, guess we'll see you all at the ceremony."

Charles and Margaret watched them go. "So that's the infamous Frank Burns?"

"Yep," Margaret let out a long, relieved sigh. "May I hang onto this for awhile?" She raised the hand clasped with hers.

"Indefinitely. And if you so wish, the rest of me."

Margaret couldn't help her broad grin. "Oh, yeah, whew.. So you and B.J. got Patty's relatives here safe and sound?"

"Without much trouble, save for Hunnicutt's navigating, but all in all it went rather smoothly. You're all right? Burns didn't say.."

"No, it's nothing, there's nothing. Seeing him, them really, makes me so thankful to what I have."

"As are we, Kimberly and myself." Charles was pleased to see her relax a bit more. "But say the word, and we can leave, go home. You know, it wouldn't be all that tragic if we missed the nuptials."

"Aw, come on, by leaving before the wedding, I bet you'll regret it later." She giggled at his unbelieving expression when they began the walk down to the pond's edge to join their daughter and the others.

Just a little bit after the noon hour, the throngs of folks, blood relatives and even closer-knit 'kin' alike started to fill in the ceremony chairs. The guitar player stood off to the side, as his lovely ballad signaled when Patty entered on her father's arm. Their vows were sweet, with Radar nervously looking out at the crowd only twice during the ceremony. After the pronouncing of husband and wife, there was the tense moment for the kiss, as everyone seemed to be holding their breaths and waiting.

"Woo-Hoo!" Hawkeye shouted, and with B.J., Trapper, Potter and Klinger led an uproarious standing ovation. Radar turned a couple of shades of red. He glanced sideways at his new bride, and was relieved to find Patty amused by the attention.

The guests made their way over to the backyard for the reception. Patty and Radar stopped for a little picture-taking, then joined in the party. Radar's Uncle Bill announced the newly wedded Mr. and Mrs. to one and all. During the time when everyone was milling around, extending congratulations to the new O'Reillys, Trapper took the opportunity to take Frank aside and let him in on an idea.

"Well, Frank, I'm glad you've agreed to this." Trapper offered honestly. "We thought it would be something special for Radar and Patty."

"Whatever, it's not much time to think of something, but I guess it'll be fine."

"Thanks, Frank. You know, I didn't ask you how your practice is going. I think it's a Veteran's Hospital you're at?"

"Good, good, better now since the Chief of Staff had to step down due to some kind of unethical crisis. Now, I'm up for the position."

"Well, okay." McIntyre nodded as he and Burns parted ways.

"I saw you talking to Frank," Hawkeye asked as he and Trapper walked up to each other. "Has he agreed to it?"

"More or less, but he seemed willing."

"If he doesn't, he doesn't." Pierce shrugged. "We'll soon see. All the rest are glad to, though."

After a couple of tries to get the crowd's attention, the best man Jimmy finally got heads turned his way with a little assistance by Radar's whistle. "Okay, everybody gather 'round," he announced loudly to the crowd. "If you don't have a drink of your choice, would you please get one." All the guests got some sort of beverage, and glasses were lifted at the ready. Especially Radar's, and Patty's, too, which were filled with a familiar purple-colored drink.

Jimmy continued with his toasting. "Okay, best of luck and wishes to my cousin and my new cousin-in-law, have a real happy life and all that stuff.." The toast was drank to. "Now, I think Hawkeye has something he wants to say." A big grin lit Radar's face as he and the rest of the audience turned in Hawkeye's direction.

Hawkeye raised his glass. "Radar and Patty, here's knowing when you have children, their dad will finally have someone he can literally see eye to eye. Excuse me, I couldn't resist. Really, I do hope any potential children inherit their mom's looks and oh yes, their dad's uncanny gift of fore-knowledge. So that he'll understand what the rest of us experienced day after day." A round of hearty agreements went through the group. "Nothing but the best!"

Then B.J. "To Radar and Patty, be the best of friends, and have the patience to reason things out if turbulent times ever arise. Practice understanding and there's a great chance they never will."

Then Margaret. "Let's hear it for Patty and Radar, don't settle for any less than what your hearts desire, with every step you take and do it together."

Then Charles. "O'Reilly and the new Mrs. O'Reilly, may your lines of communication never be broken, phone or otherwise."

Then Potter. "Radar, Patty, take it from an old warhorse of marriage, trust in each other is one of the best things," he smiled at Mildred who brightly returned it. "No matter how near or far you may be to each other. All the best!"

Then Father Mulcahy. "To Radar and the newly annointed Mrs. O'Reilly, many blessings, some jocularity, and the ability to get through any trauma without becoming too squeamish. May God bless you."

Then Klinger. "Uh, Radar and Patty, may your camels always be prosperous, may your olive trees always be fruitful, may.. oh anyways, ya know what I mean. The best to the both of you!"

Then Frank. "Radar O'Reilly, and Mrs. Patty O'Reilly, here is wishing that you take nothing less than the highest rung on the ladder, and let no one undeserving get to it before you."

Then Trapper. "To our dear former company clerk and his new bride. Much happiness, much prosperity, and much celebrating in your birthday suits. Whatever kind you may so choose."

Then back to Hawkeye. "Also, I got to say," he began, then hesitated for a deep breath. "For Henry Blake would say, I know he's with us in spirit. Radar you are to treat Patty like a queen, she deserves it, or I'm sure Henry would find a way to come back and kick your rear!"

"Thank you, guys," Radar mouthed, too choked up to get any words out. Patty was just as touched. The toast concluded in a gigantic group embrace.

Jimmy let everybody take in the moment for a couple of minutes. Then cleared his throat to make another announcement. "The band here wanted me to tell everybody that something kinda neat happened in picking out the song Walter and Patty are gonna dance to. My cousin told the band to play 'Love is a Splendored Thing'.."

"'Many Splendored Thing,'" Radar corrected.

"Yeah, 'Love is a Many Splendored Thing' in keeping with that movie that he and Patty went to see a couple of years ago. But Patty was thinking the same thing but with a different song. I'm here to tell you, Cousin Walter, me and the band's siding with your new bride. This song's gonna be from that Elvis Presley movie, 'Loving You.' So, Walter and Patty, you all enjoy.."

Radar was a little surprised but Patty was very tickled. All eyes were on the couple as the bride led the groom to the middle of the wood flooring. The guitar player stepped up to the microphone with Presley's lyrics of 'Let me be your Teddy Bear,' and the fiddler and drummer soon joined in. Everyone else stood to observe in a collective awe.

"Well, we did it," Radar whispered to Patty.

"Yes, we're actually a married couple of nearly an hour now." Patty softly replied. "I love you, Walter."

"I, uh, love you, too.. I love you, too, very much." He ducked his head shyly and Patty took the opportunity to give her bridegroom quite a kiss. Applause and shouts rang out all around them.

Radar laughed along with Patty but was a bit relieved when the band began the next tune and other pairs trickled in. The newlyweds took another one together, then Patty danced next with her dad, and Radar with his mom. While Peg partnered on the dance floor with Sherman Potter, B.J. had the opportunity to talk to Amanda as they took a turn also.

"How are you?" B.J. couldn't contain his curiosity.

"Good," Amanda gushed sweetly.

"You and Hawkeye okay?"

"I guess so. Well, I sure hope so. Has he been saying something about me?"

"A little, I suppose."

"All good stuff?" She grinned and B.J. answered with a nod of the head.

"Excuse me, buddy," Hawkeye appeared at B.J.'s shoulder. "I'd like to cut in."

B.J. playfully steered Amanda away from Pierce. "Let me finish this dance with her, then I'll dance with you."

"Whoa, hey, no offense, but you're not quite the partner I had in mind."

"Since you put it that way." Hunnicutt turned to Amanda. "Want to dance with this guy?"

"If I have to," she replied easily, and B.J. gave her over to Pierce. He watched them for a minute, hoping things would be good for them, then caught up with Peg and Sherman Potter as they exited the dance area.

"They are cute, aren't they?" Peg watched Hawkeye and Amanda swirling about the floor.

"I got to say, it does seem everything is going well," Potter gestured toward Frank, who was dancing with his wife, Louise.

B.J. agreed. "Things have been good, though with Burns, things may not be always how they seem."

"Be nice, all right?" Peg made her gentle request with hope it would be heeded. "Now I'm going to go check on James."

"I'll promise to try." Hunnicutt smiled with a wink as Peg shook her head as she left.

"You all still worried about Lieutenant Colonel Burns?" Mildred joined them.

"With him, there's no getting away from it." Potter told his wife. They took a breather as they continued to watch the Burns' and other dancing partners out on the floor.

Trapper smiled down at Margaret as they took a turn. "Are you still irritated about that joke Hawkeye and I played on your husband last Thanksgiving?"

"Shouldn't I be?"

"Goodness, Margaret, it was all in sneaky fun. One thing I can say about him is he takes a joke well."

"Yes, and knows how to return it, too."

"I'd say so!" Trapper scowled at Margaret's burst of laughter. "I must tell you that you're doing good."

"Uh, thanks. Is there a meaning?"

"With Burns being here."

She let out a sigh. "Which is no problem for me."

"That's good. It's good to see you happy, settled, and in love, and you have Kim, she's just beautiful."

Margaret glanced at Charles talking with Radar's Uncle David. "I'm very grateful to what I have. I'm glad for you as well."

"Ah yes, I'm quite thankful." The song came to a close, and Trapper and Margaret walked from the dancing area.

"Do you think of that Kim often?" Margaret had a smile remembering the little Korean boy, thought to be an orphan McIntyre nearly adopted. They spoke of him for a while and other Korean folks who made a lasting impression.

Father Mulcahy joined in the topic as the three got some refreshments at the punch table. "I've heard from a few in Ouijongbu. The mission I work with in Philadelphia might be of some help to locate Kim. Of course, there's no guarantee, but it might work."

"That'd be wonderful," Trapper exclaimed, excited. "I sure would like some day to find him, just to see how he's doing. To take Louise and the girls to see him. When we get home, I'll have a talk with her, so we may can work it out."

"I can't make any promises, but there's a chance."

"Anything, Father, would be good."

The chatter of voices around the yard was abruptly drowned out by a drum solo. Everyone looked on with joyous delight, especially Patty at Radar's rendition on the drums of Buddy Holly's 'That'll be the Day.' A wide circle gathered around the band to enjoy the groom's performance. Then a few couples bravely got out on the floor in an attempt to dance to the beat. Some weren't so bad.

Margaret had tried to persuade Charles to give it a go. "Are you sure deep down you wouldn't want to, just for a second or two?"

"Ah, afraid not," he balked. Radar's solo came to a cymbal-crashing end and the band started back up with 'Because of You,' a song made popular by Tony Bennett.

"That's a bit better. So shall we?" Charles started to lead his wife to the middle of the swirling pairs.

As they danced, they passed Frank and Louise also taking another turn. Frank himself seemed to be having a fine time, and Margaret tried to stay clear of Louise, lest the woman bore offense.

"All right, everything seems to be going along nicely out there," Sherman Potter observed the dancing couples. "Looks like we've got some grown-ups around here. Well, at least a portion of the time."

"Yeah, and let's hope the maturity lasts." Trapper said, and he didn't others shaking their heads in disbelief. "Hey, it could happen."

"Yes, honey, we believe you," his Louise giggled, as others around nodded.

"Hey Mrs. M.," Klinger brightly interjected. "I bet it was fun getting introduced to Mrs. Burns. Louise this is Louise, and Louise this is also Louise."

"It wasn't without a little confusion."

Trapper looked between Louise, Klinger and Soon-Lee. "By the way, where are the newlyweds?"

"Out there, I believe," Louise gestured out to the dance floor. "Yes, he's over there dancing with Lisa, and there's Patty was dancing with Jimmy."

"Good, all is bliss on the newlywed front."

Radar and Lisa finished their dance, as did Patty and Jimmy. Then the announcement was made for the cake cutting. It was brought out amidst delightful gasps, although to Radar's chagrin and Patty's muffled giggling, the groom's figure on the top layer had been pushed down into the cake. As to make it shorter than the bride figure beside it. The ones responsible couldn't contain their smirks as Radar ignored them and went on with the cake cutting. Then he and Patty carefully fed a piece to each other. The round of loud 'Awwws' made them both blush.

All too soon everyone was on a sugar high from cake and the bride and groom were about to make their grand exit. Patty smiled at her new husband. "Walter do you think we..."

"We should get moving if we're gonna make it to Dubuque and the riverboat before dark." Then they hurried into the house to change before saying their goodbyes. Soon they were back with everyone again and the couple was ready to make their departure.

Radar, with Jimmy's help, gathered everyone around close again, and Patty called out the single ladies for the bouquet toss. She stood on the steps leading to back door.

"Where are they going to honeymoon?" Potter leaned over to Hawkeye.

He shrugged. "Radar doesn't trust us with that information."

"As well he shouldn't." B.J. had to laugh at the truth to the fact.

Patty wound up a good throw and gave the bunch of yellow daisies a good toss. She turned happily to see that Amanda Corbetson was the one who caught them. Who looked over with a smile to Hawkeye as he returned it.

All the folks clustered around the bride and groom for their send-off, showering them with rice. In the midst, Radar gave a tearful farewell hug to his mom. While Patty did the same with her parents. Then they both took the time to embrace the former 4077th personnel.

"Take care, son," Potter was battling a lump in the throat. Mulcahy added in, "Yes, and God bless you."

Radar paused for another hug for his mother. Then Mr. and Mrs. O'Reilly were finally on their way. Cans, shoes, rattled along behind the car.

Frank walked near. "Did you all do that to the car?"

"It wasn't really us, but mostly Jimmy, he headed up the decoration committee. Hawkeye suggested using empty grape Nehi bottles, but we thought it'd be too messy." B.J. explained. "But we did give them your shoes to use."

Without thinking, Frank looked at his feet. "Oh, you guys!"

"Frank come back!" Pierce hollered after Burns stalked off. "We'll leave you alone." He kept going, but he shrugged and flashed a bit of a wave before catching up with Louise.

"We tried." Trapper grinned innocently.

"Maybe we should with more enthusiasm next time."

Everyone lapsed into a long moment of quiet, sparse conversation after the newlyweds had departed. "What's this? They've just gotten married, not buried. Well, maybe that's similar, but anyhow.. Kidding, I'm kidding." He reached for Amanda's hand to plant a kiss upon it.

"We're back again, Hawk," Trapper gestured around the group. "Recall that toast you made with us on Thanksgiving? I suppose it's going to continue to keep coming true."

"Wait a sec, that's right, I bet I started a tradition with us!" Pierce boasted.

"Think about all the plans we can make! Out to California, and to Boston, and of course, back to Maine!"

"And Hannibal! Don't forget good ol' Hannibal, MO!" Potter joyously added. "We can have a high ol' time there!"

"Ah, Missouri, home to.." Charles began as Potter glared at him intently, daring him to put down his home state. "Hold up, did I hear Boston?"

B.J. nodded his head. "Yes, I do believe Boston was mentioned."

"If any of you ever do come to glorious Boston, to say all other places pale in comparison will be an understatement."

"I highly doubt that." Sherman Potter leaned in close though Charles stood his ground. He shot a dare at his former CO with his patented smirk, who returned in kind. "You want to put your money where your mouth is, Winchester?"

"Sure thing! I'll come to your Hannibal, Missouri, and have you show me all through its nuances, and.." Charles' voice trailed off as he sank down in a chair as he realized the proclamation he just made.

It was Potter's turn for smugness while Hawkeye, B.J., and Trapper collapsed into peals of laughter at the deal which was quickly struck. Meanwhile Charles tried to inwardly convince himself he really felt exactly how he'd presented himself. In all honesty, from Potter's endless tales of that region of the country, and of course the prestige of its hosting the great American author Samuel Clemens, the city of, oh goodness, Hannibal, Missouri did have its appealing characteristics. Although he wasn't about to let anyone in on that.. yet.

The End :)


	4. Forever Entwined

**Forever Entwined**

-Hannibal, Missouri. Late Summer 1968.

The gentle slopes of the Missouri hills rang with the laughter and running of children. The sweet, joyous sound spread out far and wide. It had been a beautiful summer day, which was accumulating into a nice late afternoon. And the fun chase game of tag showed no signs of stopping.

"Hannah! You run too fast!" A little boy was yelling through taking deep breaths. "Slow down, pweezzzz!"

"I know," the eight year-old Hannah hollered over her shoulder. "I don't wanna slow down."

"That's not fair, Kevin is smaller than you, he can't keep up when you run like that."

"It's not my fault, James." She paused upon replying and her seven year-old pursuer began to gain. "Kevin's the one who's it, that's fair. I can't help it if I'm the better runner. Wha' about Joel, he ain't been it yet? An' you wouldn't slow down for me, the last time I was it an' you're older!"

James laughed. "That was different."

"Is not!"

"Hey! I'm a good runner, too!" Joel, a boy of six, darted away.

Hannah doubled her speed as another girl began to pass her by. "This isn't a race!"

"You made it one!"

"Not fair! Kim, you're older than me, too!" Hannah puffed out her indignity and stopped in her tracks, momentarily forgetting about the one chasing them. Which allowed Kevin to finally catch up and tag her.

"Yer it! Hannah's it!" He screamed happily and dashed off.

"No! Hey, Kimberly!"

"He didn't catch me, but you!" Kim laughed, and jerked away from Hannah's reach.

"You made me get caught!"

"Did not!"

Hannah huffed to a stop. "James! Alisa! Tell 'em they're not doin' it right!"

Alisa shook her head at the frustrated younger girl. "Don't get us into this. Besides how are they doing it wrong? They run, you go after them."

"Yeah," James snickered his reply. "Also it helps if you actually catch them."

"Arrggh!"

"Sissy, yer playin', ain't ya?" Joel made a beeline line to his sibling.

"More like watching you all, Joel," Alisa explained to her little brother. "You better get out of here." She said upon seeing the mad pursuer approach.

"Ha-ha-ha! This is too good!" Kim snickered in her ten-year-old glee and bounded away herself.

"Han-nuh's it! Han-nuh's it!" A little tow-headed girl started to holler and ran one way, then the other.

"Loran! Watch out!" Kevin screamed to his little sister.

"I'm never it!" Kim smugly yelled and dodged out of Hannah's way.

"Why is that?" James ran up beside Kimberly. "You would be when I tagged you, if I was it, that is."

"Don't think so. I'm just too fast." She said boastfully. "Whoaah! You're playing now?"

"Maybe."

"An' don't forget," Hannah couldn't contain her mirth as she repeated a similar phrase she had heard her dad speak several times about Kim's dad. "She's a Winchester, James, a Winchester."

Kim instantly marched up to Hannah and grabbed her by the shirt collar. "Yeah, you better not forget that!"

"How could I?" The younger girl spat back, lapsing into a smirking laugh.

"Good, then," a giggle accompanied the statement. "As long as you know!"

Suddenly, Hannah remembered the game and before Kim had a chance to get away, she was tagged. A boisterous laugh from another source went with the turn of events. "Oh hush, James!"

"I didn't say a thing!"

"A Winzester? Uh-huh! She's Kim-ber-we!" Loran proclaimed in her four-year old squeak.

"Winchester is her last name, Loran," James stopped the game for a moment. "You have a last name, what is it?"

"O'Rei-we!" The little girl proudly proclaimed.

He chuckled at the pronunciation. "Yep, O'Reilly."

"James? Ever-body's got a wast name?" Loran looked up at her hero with wide eyes. "Like me an' Kevin an' Bwake?"

"Yep, they do. Mine's Hunnicutt, along with Erin's. Hannah's is Pierce, along with Danny's. Maurice's, Alisa's, Joel's, and Alex's is Klinger. And of course, Winchester is Kim's, Marshall's and Natalie's last name."

"The best ones end in e-r!" Alisa proudly proclaimed, slapping Kimberly a high-five.

"But it's properly pronounced Win-zester, James," Hannah laughed to Kim with the deliberate mispronunciation of her name, before scurrying to get away from the person who was then it.

Another game was on. They raced all over the hillside, fleeing from the quick moving Kimberly. Then, a loud, high-pitched calling broke through the raucous air of the little group.

"Kimmm-berrr-leeee! Kimmm-berrr-leeee!"

The out of breath children stopped to see Erin, James' older sister and Natalie, Kim's younger sister, trudging towards them. "Kimberly!" Natalie called again.

Kim pulled up short. "Is dinner ready?"

"Nearly." Erin replied. "So, James, Hannah, Joel, Kevin, everyone, you all come on." She intercepted Loran as the little girl toddled towards her.

"Are Blake and Maurice and Marsh and Danny back frrr..?" James began to ask his sister, then he caught sight of the four rambunctious figures quickly approaching. "Never mind!" He shouted and raced to meet the other boys.

Blake hollered a greeting. "Yeah, Hunnicutt, you missed a good game."

"Ha-ha! Too bad you had to stay here with the babies!" Marshall laughed, and jumped away at the younger set, including his sister, Natalie as she turned towards him.

"You're so smart, little brother," Kim bounded towards him also. "You can be it."

"Noooooo..." Marshall screeched and got away just in the nick of time.

Yet another running game was on. James didn't care who was it, he ran after his teasing tormentors for rubbing it in he had to stay behind. His dad had asked him to help keep up with the little ones instead of going to the park for some baseball playing with the other boys. Erin allowed the children a few minutes more of play before reminding them of the need to head back to the Potter house.

Erin took a deep breath. "James! All of you, come on!"

"Awww.. they just got out here! We were having a good time," James caught up to his sister.

"I can see that," she automatically put her kid brother into a headlock. "We have a few more days here. So there's lots of time."

"All right," he wriggled loose from Erin's hold.

"You're it!" Kim ran up from behind and slapped James on the shoulder, and quickly jumped away.

Erin laughed as the older kids raced on ahead, engaged in yet another tag game, while the younger ones all vied to take hold to one of her hands. The Potter's house's large kitchen and backyard patio was alive with activity. Trapper and Louise McIntyre had arrived, but their daughters couldn't make the outing. Becky was taking summer classes and Kathy had her job with the clinic.

"Really, Hunnicutt!" Danny yelled and threw James a baseball. "You missed out. There were some other guys there practicin' an' they had a coach. So we were like the pros an' all!"

"Yeah, yeah, I know," James replied and glanced a sideways look over at his dad, B.J.

"Looks like there's still a little time before supper," Blake announced. "Let's go right out here and practice throwing like the pitcher on that team did."

"What about Klinger?" Danny motioned towards Alex. "He did a decent job pitchin', too."

Maurice agreed. "Yeah, my brother was even faster! C'mon!" He scurried over to where Alex had plopped down in a chair.

"Oh, all right." He'd got his much-needed second wind after helping to keep up with a group of baseball-fanatic youngsters and went out into the backyard with the others.

"James?" B.J. called him back. "I'm sorry you missed out on the ball playing. I do appreciate your staying with the smaller kids this afternoon."

"It's okay, dad. Like Erin said, we've got several more days here."

"Yeah, we do at that, go on!" Hunnicutt had to laugh as he watched his son race with the other boys out to the furthest part of the yard. He then turned to watch the antics at the barbeque grill that had been going on ever since the bag of charcoal was first opened.

"Great burrowing gophers!" Retired Colonel Sherman Potter had been vehemently protesting all input. "I don't need any help! I've never needed any help! So I want all of you to sit down and leave me to my barbeque!"

"No, now I'm a great chef," Hawkeye took up a pair of tongs and a spatula. "Just ask anyone."

"Please, I can do this without..." Potter tried to take back the utensils, but Hawkeye handed them off to Trapper.

"You know," McIntyre stood on Sherman Potter's other side. "We can handle this quite nicely. We're familiar with instruments such as this."

The former 4077th commander faced Trapper with clenched teeth. "I realize that. So. Am. I." He adamantly shooed Hawkeye and Trapper away from his grill. Although they came right back.

"I see you're all staying out of that," B.J. nodded to Charles, Radar, Klinger and Father Mulcahy who were sitting in lawn chairs at the patio's edge. "Good idea, think I will as well."

"But of course." Charles replied about the show before them as Hunnicutt took a seat next to his and they all intently watched the barbeque battle.

"She's looking more and more like Margaret," B.J. said as Natalie came over to climb up into her dad's lap.

"She is, isn't she?" Winchester drew his youngest child close.

Smiling at B.J. with a missing front tooth smile, Natalie chirped, "James sure runs fast. He an' Kimberly an' Hannah were the fastest runners where they were chasin' each other."

"Yeah," B.J. returned the grin to the little girl. "James likes to run. He runs races in school. Do you like to run races in school?"

"Uh-huh," Natalie nodded her head. "An' readin', too. We've been lookin' at litur-ah.. litur-ah-ta..." She swiveled around to look at her dad for assistance.

"Literature." Charles smiled with the correction.

"Goodness, Charles, are you going to have her reciting Shakespeare by the time she's six?"

"But of course."

"If it's good, quality reading that you're after Winchester," Sherman Potter momentarily turned away from his grill. "There's no better place than right here. After all, Samuel Clemens, better known as Mark Twain, his boyhood home is here."

"Yeah, we went lookin' through one of the museums yesterday, and we saw the statue of his most famous characters." Klinger offered enthusiastically.

Charles stifled a guffaw. "Clemens? Isn't he just a step above from the writer of those intriguing Zane Grey tomes you used to enchant us with?"

"Used to?" Mildred had came out on the patio with another batch of hamburgers to grill, and caught the last of the conversation. "He's never stopped. To this day, I'm still listening to him read favored passages."

"All right, all right, Zane Grey is off-limits. There is a lot more substance in those than what you people will ever read." Potter then put his concentration back to his grilling. "Now, these first ones are done."

The baseball players were called in to get washed up. Before he did so, Marshall stopped to have a word with his mother. "Mom? They're going to go fishing tomorrow, and I.."

"Rather go there than do the cave tour?" Margaret finished for her son, and he nodded slightly in reply.

"Any medical plans in your future? Are you going to be a surgeon like your dad?" Patty asked him.

Marsh shrugged. "I'm not sure yet. About the fishing trip..?"

"Yes, I suppose so, honey. Let your father know." Margaret replied, then continued after Marshall left. "If what he's mostly into now and really has been since he was younger, any indication of his future, have a guess..."

"I can tell you that," Peg laughed. "Army."

"Margaret, I bet you're more pleased than Charles?" Soon-Lee inquired.

"Well, I believe his grandfather is pleased enough for all of us."

"I know how you feel." Amanda told them. "Daniel, Senior, that is, is the one hinting most at Danny being in the medical profession."

"Moreso than Uncle Hawkeye?" Erin asked with a little disbelief.

Louise tried hard at keeping a straight face. "Isn't Hawkeye already a doctor?"

"Ha-ha. Yes." Amanda joined in the laughter with the rest. "Hawkeye would like him to follow in both of their footsteps, but he's not as vocal about it as his dad. They both mean well though."

Mildred had returned back indoors to get in on the tail end of Amanda's statement. "Ah, how is Daniel Pierce doing these days? It's a shame he had to miss another outing."

"Fine, same as always." Amanda stifled a chuckle. "He has been in really good health lately. The only thing is he balks at when either of us suggest he lighten his patient cases, but no go. The patients would balk, too. He's their doctor, period."

"That's good, and good that he's doing fine. Please tell him we thought of him." Mildred nodded to the bunch, who were exchanging questionable glances. "What is it?" No one mentioned aloud, but there were mumbles as 'Too bad there's not dancing here,' etc. Mrs. Potter shook her head at their antics and went about her business.

Three tables were set up in the Potter's rearranged family room to accommodate all the personnel, younger and older for the meal. A long one for the grown-ups, another one for the older kids, and a smaller one for the younger group.

"For a change, I was asked to give the blessing this time, and I told the Father I'd be happy to." Their former CO announced. "Yes, I did, so get those shocked looks off your faces." He took a deep breath, and quietly began with "Dear Lord," and gave a right nice thankfulness and ended with thoughts to those overseas in the country of Vietnam. A more somber air was in the house when he finished. Although having served their tour of duty in Korea, the ones from the 4077th knew what most of those called or enlisted for duty in Southeast Asia were going through.

"Do you all have any serving from the Sausalito Medical Center, B.J.?" Margaret asked.

"Yes, we've got three nurses and one doctor that I know of, that's been over there since last year."

"Any word of them?"

"Nothing as of yet." Hunnicutt told them. "What about at Boston Mercy?"

Margaret and Charles exchanged glances before Winchester replied. "We know of two doctors. One's a cardiologist that was under my tutelage, Dr. Douglas Carter, just twenty-nine years of age."

"A chest-cutter" Trapper let out a long exhale. "We all should know how those are in high demand."

"Surely we're in the last days, and there will be an end to soon." Potter surmised for everyone.

"What about the daughter from your second in command at the M.A.S.H. unit?" Mildred reminded her husband. "That hits close to home, too."

All the personnel from the 4077th gave each other a quizzical look towards each other before Trapper took the initiative and asked the question. "Second in command was Frank Burns?"

"Yep, got a letter from Burns. He actually wrote me a few months ago. Seems that his middle daughter, also a nurse, was promoted to lieutenant and is now serving over in Qui? Que?" Potter glanced at Mildred. "What did the note say it was again?"

"Qui Nhon, South Vietnam. At a hospital there."

"Haven't seen ol' Frank since.." Hawkeye began, but stopped as Radar finished for him.

"Since our wedding. Heard from him a little while after. Thanking us and all, but that was the last of it."

"Anyways," Father Mulcahy quietly reflected. "I hope Lieutenant Burns, and also her family are doing all right."

Trapper snorted. "If she's like her.. no, yeah, hope she's doing well."

"Exactly. I think.." B.J. began.

"Now, let's watch the comments," Peg put a halt to the progressing discussion. "Say something nice about Frank, or nothing at all, and we'll just keep his daughter in our prayers."

As she glanced around everyone nodded in reply. Hawkeye smiled sweetly as he nodded in kind. "So, what's the agenda for tomorrow? Is everybody going fishing, or uh," he swallowed, "or caving, or..?"

"I think the kids want to go touring the caves." Sherman Potter offered. "That Mark Twain cave is a beaut! Quite historical to boot."

"Yeah, Hawk, I believed you volunteered to oversee that expedition." B.J. winked at Margaret in remembrance.

"Sure he did," she joined in. "He's a natural guide."

"I think not," Pierce protested with a determined shake of the head. "Or if you don't mind the tour going in and out of the cave in short intervals. But I don't think that'd work too well."

Amanda came to his defense. "Now, you all leave Hawkeye alone. He's already got the fishing trip all planned out. That's a big undertaking in itself."

"You are so right." He took her hand in his and placed a kiss on the back of it. "Speaking of being nice, you who want to go fishing gotta be nice to me, or you'll be left behind or be used as bait or any other calamity I can think of."

"Don't worry, Hawk," Soon-Lee broke in. "Max and I, along with Father Francis and Radar are heading up the junior troops to the cave."

"You gonna brave the caves with us, Father?" Klinger put a hand on Mulcahy's shoulder.

"Yes, I plan on 'braving' them."

"Yep, he is brave!" Kevin piped up from the kids' table. "Uncle Sherman said that we get to carry lanterns like they had a hun'nerd years ago, I guess that's back when y'all were kids. An'.." The little boy stopped to look around at the laughter that accompanied his last statement. "Wha'?"

"Nothing, sweetie, that was good." His mom Patty urged with a snicker.

"Uh, Radar?" Hawkeye addressed from across the table. "Sounds like he is doing.. I mean, a rather chip off the old block?"

"And you couldn't be more proud." Trapper added in.

Radar gave an hearty shrug. "Sure enough."

"Well, Master Kevin, if you think you can handle one of those old-timey lanterns, I think I can to." Father Mulcahy assured him, and the boy beamed with a huge grin.

"Who would want to go around in dark smelly caves, when you can be outdoors, doin' grown-up stuff!" Blake announced looking around the group at his table. "Fishin' is a lot more fun."

"While all of y'all are still out fishin'," Hannah snapped back. "We're going to be getting ice cream after the cave! But y'all be at the lake, and there ain't ice cream at the lake."

"Hey dad," Danny called to Hawkeye. "They said they're gonna stop for ice cream after they go to the cave but we'll be fishing."

"We probably can stop afterward as well."

"Daddy..." Hannah ran to her father.

Hawkeye put an arm around his daughter. "It's only fair."

"Yeah, I guess so." She made a face.

"So see we're getting ice cream, nahhh!" Danny said when his sister returned to her chair.

The youngsters' squabbles over which would be the best outing, fishing or the cave tour continued after dinner. It finally died out with their attention moving onto more important topics such as with one side, the first group trading and comparing of baseball cards, and the other group with how big would the fort be when finished with all the combined Lincoln log sets brought. The opposite side had a group trying on hair accessories and jewelry, with the last group there was the sorting, comparing, and trading doll clothing and accessories.

Kitchen and dining areas clean up went quickly by as usual with all the personnel involved, and with the table cleared, a card game was commencing. Meanwhile, Mildred drew Margaret, Peg, Erin, and the rest of the lady-folk to an idea for them to do come the next day as well. In between a hand, B.J. excused himself then quickly returned. "I was going to wait until the last day that we were all here to show you this. But I wanted to go ahead and show it now." From around his back he produced a copy of a paperback book. The group around the table looked perplexed for the moment. Hunnicutt allowed them to come to a slow realization. "Please note the title."

"'The Rooster Crowed at Midnight.'" Hawkeye announced matter of fact. "Is it some sort of..? 'The Rooster Crowed at Midnight'! Where'd you..? Give it here!" He made an unsuccessful grab for the book.

"Oh wow, I can't believe you have another one of those!" Klinger slowly extended his hand.

"Retired colonels, specifically your former Commanding Officer should have first dibs. So hand it over."

"I don't think.."

While B.J.'s attention was momentarily turned, Hawkeye was finally successful as he snatched the book out of his grasp. Then dodging away from Hunnicutt's reach, Pierce quickly thumbed to the end of the book. "Wait a minute! The last page is missing!"

"No! You're kidding, right?" Klinger leaned in to look. "You're not kidding, it's gone! Not again!"

B.J. shook his head quite unsympathetically. "Yeah, that's really the most curious thing."

"What is this all about?" Trapper glanced at his former colleagues questioningly.

"It's that mystery book we.. oh, that's right you weren't there, and didn't get in on the fun. Lucky you." Potter said easily.

McIntyre was disbelieving. "An argument over a book? Yeah."

"It come at a time we were hard up for stuff to read, and B.J. got this book, a mystery kind with murders and all." Klinger tried to make it more clear for Trapper. "The whole entire camp read it in pieces. But the last page, right before the murderer was revealed, wasn't there."

"It's all Beej's fault! Him and his nutty deductions!" Hawkeye said as he eluded Hunnicutt's approach and tossed the book to Charles who absently lofted it to Klinger. "He had us calling the old lady author, and she was even wrong!"

"Well, it could have gone several different ways.. Butterfield, Lady Penelope, and Jessica.. she may have even been the key to the whole thing. With Randolph being in love with her, her locked in the linen closet with Avery Updike.." B.J. laughed as he continued with his deducings, much to Hawkeye's dismay. "Now, give me that!"

"No ya don't!" Klinger yelled and returned it to Hawkeye.

Charles got out of the way of the book keep-away and collapsed into the chair next to his wife. "What are you wanting to do tomorrow, along the lines of these various escapades?"

"Ahhh," Margaret's curiosity was piqued. "I'm not sure, the Mark Twain cave expedition sounds interesting, and the fishing trip could be nice, though really not my thing. There's a quilt showing at the 'Y' Mildred wants to get a group together for. I'm probably leaning more towards that." She moved closer to him. "Or do you have something else in mind?"

"Well, I thought we could take a walk and have a picnic at our own spot by the lake. Just us."

"A picnic? Could be quite fun," Margaret brightened. "Of course, also very romantic."

"My thoughts exactly, so I'll get things rolling along. Would there be any chance to hope we could find ciabatta and some grana padano, and possibly a good pinot noir around these parts?"

"I'm not sure about those, but most anything would be nice."

"Charles!" Hawkeye's call went unheeded for the next few moments. "Winchester!" Pierce screeched again.

B.J. was scrambling with Pierce, trying to retrieve the book. "Yeah, Charles, you better get over here and help save Hawkeye."

"Now, why on earth would I want to do that?" He protested, but after a few more dire summonings, he quite reluctantly excused himself from the delightful conversation with his wife to try to render assistance with the undeserving.

While the rescue was going on, Kimberly came over and sat in the chair her dad had vacated. "Mom, that book? The one they're fighting over. I know you and daddy got my middle name from a book you read at the 4077th. Was it 'The Rooster Crowed at Midnight'?"

Margaret took a moment before replying to her daughter. "It does look as though the name Jessica is in the book, and of course, Jessica is your middle name."

"Mom, please, is it? Did you get Jessica from there?"

"Hmmm.." She knew she couldn't fudge with Kim looking so intently at her. She gently touched her daughter's cheek. "I do believe it's the one. Your dad even read a section of the book to me."

Kim gushed in turn. "I like that. Did daddy read a part with Jessica in it and that's where you both thought of my name?"

"Well, ah, yes." Margaret paused to recollect the candle-lighted reading.

"Wow! Thanks, I'm gonna get a soda." She rose from her seat. "I'd like to read it myself sometime."

"Oh? Uh, perhaps someday we can get B.J. to send us our own copy." Margaret finished with a lowered tone. "Someday when you're older.. much older."

"Huh?"

"Nothing, sweetie, go ahead."

As Kim was getting her drink, Patty joined her in the kitchen. "My that's a lovely smile."

"I just learned something about my name." Kim said as they moved to sit at presently deserted dining table.

"A nice history?" Patty inquired to the younger girl's nod. "You're in good company. Several here have interesting histories to their names. Blake is named for Walter's beloved late commanding officer, and also Loran, hers is a bit tricky."

"Loran's sure pretty."

"Thanks. I think so, too." Mrs. O'Reilly agreed and continued the story. "Her name comes from the initials taken from the coast guard radar device used in World War II. The L-o is the l-o in long, the r-a is the r-a in range and the n is from navigation. The first man who used the long range navigation device in the war named his daughter Loran from that combination. I found this bit of information while expecting her, and thought it most appropriate due to my husband's nickname."

"That's real neat and it fits so good."

"Yes it does." Patty heartily replied. "And speaking of real neat.." she caught sight of Loran as the little girl waddled up to her. She took her daughter up in her arms. "I believe somebody's getting sleepy. Let's go get in some pajamas."

"What's neat?" Danny sat down at the table.

"Our names. Mine comes from a book. Well, my middle name does." Kim proudly said. "Mrs. Patty was just explaining about a radar device in World War, uh, I forget which, and Loran's name. It has meaning with her dad's nickname."

"I'm named for my grandpa." He was crunching into an apple. "But my dad's nickname comes from a book, too. An' James, his middle name is Benjamin, after my dad."

"What about me?" James approached when he heard his own.

"I was just telling Kim about our names. You know," Danny indicated Kim. "My name's better than yours because, well, girls are just gross!"

Kim sighed and shook her head. "So what, boys are worse."

"No, they ain't!"

"Oh hush, Kim's right!" Hannah jumped to the girls side.

"I don't think so." Danny got up to throw his apple core away. Hannah was about to make another retort but Kim waved her off.

"Hey, Danny," B.J. had heard some of the kids' discussion. "You know, you have it pretty good, being named for your grandfather. Your dad, on the other hand, his name stands for among other things, a stove."

"I heard that!" Hawkeye raised his voice from across the room. "It's a whole lot better than yours. My name has regality, heart, it's solid. Something yours isn't." He smirked to Hunnicutt. "It's just two letters. Two letters is all."

"Mine has mystery." B.J. grinned with his own smugness in return. "Something someone who thinks he's the great solver of riddles can't figure out." He continued to snark at Hawkeye's 'Oh yeah?' demeanor. "And speaking of mysteries..." he pulled a thin rectangular piece of paper from his pocket. "I've got the last, actual last page right here."

"What? You dirty rat, you.." Hawkeye lunged towards him, but was evaded.

Trapper threw up his hands. "That's the last page?"

"Yes." Hunnicutt gleefully affirmed.

"Fellows," Father Mulcahy moved between the two former captains. "Surely we can come to a compromise, like the last time when the sections were read in turn."

"Give it here!" Hawkeye made a grab for it around Mulcahy. "Sorry, Father, but he's not playing fair."

B.J. just barely got the page out of Pierce's reach. "No! Never!" And to everyone's shock, he stuffed it into his mouth and bolted from the room to out of doors. The rest of the grown-up clan was either hot on his heels to capture the missing page or following after to watch the nonsensical display.

Danny, Blake, Hannah, James, Kimberly, Alisa, and the rest of the next generation looked at one another as it slowly sinked in as to what their parents and other elders were doing. They soon followed them outside, running, chasing, hollering, and just generally ending the evening in the same manner as the afternoon had begun.

The End. :)


	5. Families are Fudge-Sweet w Few Nuts

**Families are like Fudge - Mostly Sweet with a Few Nuts**

(aka I Loved Her First)

-Crabapple Cove, Maine. Spring 1980.

The sparkling new decade of the eighties was coming in with a grand flourish. Disco was fizzling out, and there were other changes on the horizon. Most would welcome them, although there were some which weren't so keen on the developments.

A couple sat in a car, which was parked in a driveway that led up the hill to a rustic farmhouse. The young man in the driver seat of the car he had rented was rather nervous, his hands locked onto the steering wheel as his eyes flicked from the girl beside him to the house at the end of the drive. As he glanced at the house, he was almost willing the structure to come out to him instead of vice versa. It was highly unlikely that would happen, and James Hunnicutt knew it.

"What about if we honk the horn, and keep honking until he comes out here?"

"Except that would put my dad in a 'lovely' mood." Hannah Pierce giggled from the passenger side. She let out a deep sigh and moved from the car. "Come on."

James slowly followed her out and took her hand in his as they made their way up towards the Pierce home. "Maybe this won't be too much of an ordeal." He looked at Hannah for reassurance.

"Oh sweetie, I don't think he'll bite your head off." She spoke before giving her reply much thought. One look at James' questionable expression, with its reminding her of exactly who she was referring to, had Hannah wondering if matters would indeed be taken so far. "Oh yeah, we're talking about my dad."

All to soon there was Hawkeye Pierce and his wife Amanda having James and Hannah gathered in the Pierce living room. The conversation was going from lively where most had something to say, to rather quiet with lots of apparent thinking. It made James especially anxious how Hawkeye's stern glares would come his way thoughout the time the younger persons explained what was on their minds.

"Sir, uh, sir," James fidgeted a bit, looking down at the floor then back again.

Hawkeye inwardly prickled a bit at someone being so uptight around him, but he didn't let on, better to let the offspring of B.J. Hunnicutt sweat more. "You wish to marry my daughter, and want my blessing? Hmmm.. I would be leaning towards saying yes, except for one detail."

"Sir, what is it?"

"Simply put, you're a Hunnicutt. Now if you came from another family, chances are there wouldn't be a problem, and then we could move forward. Although it's you being a Hunnicutt which is troubling."

"Daddy!" Hannah admonished her father. "James has come all the way here just to ask for your okay, so please don't be mean!"

"Who? Me mean? I'm never mean. Never! Mad, perhaps, yes, mad-mad-mad," he jumped over and pressed his cheek to Amanda's for emphasis. "But never mean," he grinned at Hannah, then turned his focus on James. "Now to you, young man. Yes, I must admit it is impressive how you have come all the way from California just to acquire this little thing." He reached for Hannah's hand. "I must ask though, is this is all you want? The rest of her is attached to it. I mean, I am a surgeon, and a fantastic one if I do say so myself, but I think that's taking it a little too far if all you request is her hand."

His daughter took back her hand. "Please be serious."

"Okay we have Hannah's hand versus all of her settled," Pierce snorted, savoring the uneasiness he caused. "Now to your deficiency. You being half from your mother's side is a definite plus, and might make up for any faults you have gotten from your dad."

James nervously cleared his throat. "Sir, I have the best intentions. I love your daughter very much."

"Another plus, but still...

"Mom, please help!"

Amanda had to let out a giggle herself before turning to her husband. "Honey, you've had your fun, now let him off the hook. James, yes, of course you have our blessing." She paused at what she just declared, and glanced over at her daughter. "I just gave my support for you to get married. Oh my, now I don't think I can do this."

"Ah, mom," Hannah took her mother's hand. "We want to be married here, and in the fall."

"It'll be so beautiful." Amanda was fighting her tears.

"Yes, Mrs. Pierce," James went over to her with Hannah. The three of them began discussing a few wedding ideas.

"Wait, what about me?" Hawkeye yelped as everyone left him alone, and he wasn't having it.

The others laughed as he joined the group, with him acting all miffed at the 'desertion.' James and Hannah had the idea to announce their engagement to everyone in the 4077th family at the barbeque that B.J. and Peg were going to hold again at their summer place Stinson Beach during the season. Or the 'Hunnicutt Hoedown' as Hawkeye referred to it. After much talk and a few cups of coffee and tea later, Hannah walked James out to his car, as he was staying in a nearby inn. Hawkeye waited until Hannah had returned back into the house. She gave her dad a pleading look, for she knew what was on his mind.

"It's you're so young, the both of you, well he's two years older, but you, you are still a baby. I'm not ready to let go yet."

"I realize twenty is not exactly over the hill, but I'm also not a baby anymore. I know James is the one. I love him so much." She looked hard at her dad. "There's something I know about you, too. That you are pleased it's James I'm marrying, and any of your opposing us getting married and faults you have toward James are just put-ons."

"Well, I nev..." Hawkeye stopped, his bluff had been called. "You got me. You're right, I can't imagine anyone else for you but James. I've known him since he was born. It's just not easy and you are young, you may not be a baby, but you are still young. Who am I kidding, this wouldn't be easy no matter what'd be your age." He hesitated a moment. "You aren't...?"

"Aren't what? Wait, no, that?" Hannah shook her head. "No, we're waiting..."

"Good."

"Uh, yeah, um, can we end this now?"

"Also this thing we've not talked about in a while. You know, about Stanford."

"Of course, there's lots to talk about there, too. Goodnight, daddy," she leaned up to kiss her father's cheek before heading upstairs. "'Night, Mom."

Amanda Pierce came over, having passed Hannah on her way. She put her arms around her husband. "She's her father's daughter."

"Stubborn?"

"I'd say determined."

"It seems like they just started seeing each other. Okay, it's been a few years, back and forth, and I remember how everyone thought it was cute the Pierce and Hunnicutt kids taking an interest in each other when they became teenagers. It's so soon. Now marriage, and wanting to go to Stanford, I'm not ready to let go."

"The same here, it's not going to be easy." Amanda put in. "It's what she wants though."

"What about what 'I' want, I..." Hawkeye started, but was interrupted by the ringing phone. "Who could be calling at this hour?" He reached over to the end table to snatch up the receiver. "You! You upcoming in-law! Yes, we're letting everything sink in as I'm speaking to you. I know you are beside yourself imagining the prestige your family will have with adding a Pierce into it."

Amanda whispered to Hawkeye for him to give her regards to B.J. and that she'd be getting in touch with Peg tomorrow, before heading up to bed. She had to laugh quietly to herself as the last thing she heard was Hawkeye grilling B.J. over what could or could not be served at the wedding reception. He was specifying how there would be no liver or fish within a fifty mile radius of the event, whatever that meant.

-Stinson Beach, California. Summer 1980.

A couple of days before the famed 'Hunnicutt Hoedown,' two industrial-type mowers were moving almost in sync as they got the big Hunnicutt backyard and side lots ready for the festivities.

"Dad, I could have done that." James said as he and B.J. watched the mowing activity.

"Probably so, but with all these people coming to the cookout and most of it all, it's your engagement announcement party all rolled into one, don't you think both those things are deserving of special treatment? And you yourself to take it easy?"

"Yeah, of course.. I guess so."

"Is there a problem? You sound jittery, are you letting the nerves take hold?

"No! I'm not," James blurted without hesitation. "Well, I'm worried about Hannah's dad. I always thought he liked me okay, now it seems he nearly despises me since we've talked of getting married."

B.J. chuckled. "Hawkeye, despise you? Far from it. It's all about his dealing with what's happening with his daughter. A child getting married is tough as it is, but you have to think, Hannah's also going to be moving all the way across the country from her family."

"Oh yeah, not only is she going to be leaving home with getting married, but moving here when we both go to school." James thought for a moment. "Can I expect Hannah to do that? Leave her home and start over all the way here?"

B.J. had to pause and inwardly be proud about his son, and also his fiancée, both going to his al mater, Stanford University. Plus James would be further following in his own footsteps with studying medicine. "It's what she wants, hasn't she told you time and time again?"

"Yes, but.."

"Stanford has a fantastic Physics program, which is her major, and Hannah does seem genuinely excited about attending there. You've not coerced her in any way, it was all her decision, wasn't it?"

"I think so, but maybe she just decided to go there because of me?"

B.J. knew that no matter what he said at the time, he wasn't going to completely convince and reassure James on his choices. He knew his son would have to see for himself.

The day of the party had arrived and James met Hannah and her family at the airport that morning, and seeing her again really instilled in him that it was meant to be. He didn't want to get sappy about things, but it was how it all went. Although neither of them let on to the other, both had growing butterflies in their respective tummies, mostly for the upcoming task of letting everyone else in on the plans. During the appointed arrival hour for most of the guests, the couple spent an anxious albeit joyous time watching them do so.

One particular car pulled up and out from it stepped a white-haired man and his wife. The Potters. Both James and Hannah were thrilled, for they hadn't been sure they would come there and still make the wedding in the fall. For the Potters were the only folks from the 4077th group they'd told beforehand of the engagement. Though there they were, and soon after the house of Hunnicutt was teeming with jovial bodies. The grill was fired up and folks began gathering around on the backyard patio. There was something for everyone, a variety of meats, and vegetables, and chefmaster B.J. was going to try his hand at grilling peaches for dessert. Well, along with the special surprise cake to be revealed later on in the evening.

"Oh the popularity of barbeque meanders on. Why is it every time someone plans one of these events the fare is like not unlike what cavemen would put on their stone tables?" Charles Winchester glanced over what was on the grill. "Didn't you learn anything from our Christmas social in Boston a couple of years ago?"

Hawkeye came up beside him. "You sir, scoffing at ye olde offerings of this delectable feast? I challenge ye to a duel. So whaddya say, sausages at one o'clock?"

"Yeah, yeah, I remember a certain someone begging to be in on similar, uh, caveman fare back in Korea." B.J. threw a sideways look over at Charles as they stood at the grill. "It seems like you were quite willing to indulge."

"That was under different circumstances." Charles wasn't backing down. "And I did not say I do not enjoy this type of primitive goods. I am simply remarking on the lack of originality." Then to both Hawkeye's and B.J.'s surprise, Winchester reached over to one of the platters of sausage and selected a hefty specimen. "After you, Pierce."

Who in turn went to reach into the platter himself, but suddenly an aluminum rod-like device blocked his arm. The three men looked over to she Sherman Potter effectively using his new-fangled cane as barrier. "I'm putting the kibosh on this duel."

"Yes, sir," Radar O'Reilly joined in. "You don't want them getting all messy."

"No, I don't want the waste of good sausage!" Potter harrumphed. "We all have to admit the Winchester party had a fancier spin. I mean, there even was velveeta cheese in the shape of a Christmas wreath, but the shindig here is pretty special so I call it square."

"It was brie."

"There's a difference?" Max Klinger looked towards Charles with question. He went to correct him, but thought better of it due to Klinger's seriousness, and let it go.

A flurry of activity getting the food finished up and the dispersing of plates, glasses and silverware commenced with the ending being a loud clang of the dinner bell. It got everyone's attention, and Sherman Potter began to hush the crowd. B.J. picked up the cue and called upon Father Mulcahy to say the blessing before all would be urged to dig in. It wasn't the last time that day which Potter would be switching into his old commanding officer role of leading the crowd. Later in the evening, the party congregated inside the Hunnicutt residence for dessert. As usual everyone was in raucous spirits.

"Attention, everyone, please," James tried to raise his voice above the din. He tried to glance at his dad for assistance, but B.J. was one of the perpetrators of the noise.

Hannah stood up on tiptoe. "Come now, please!"

Suddenly a sharp clanging sound eventually brought the room to a brusque silence. Everyone looked around, some more than likely imagine the ring of the dinner bell yet again. They saw the former Colonel, the renaissance man he was, banging a knife against his cane. "I do believe these young people need to say something of high importance! Now, by pony pickings, settle down and listen up!"

"Thank you," James gestured towards the colonel. "Hannah and I," he took up her hand, "we have an announcement to make."

"I know!" Hawkeye broke in. "You've bought up all the fake red noses in this area and are starting your own clown college!"

"Daddy!"

James laughed. "No, not quite." He glanced at Hannah, who nodded in encouragement. "Well, there is no better way to do this but to come right out with it. Okay. Here goes... We are engaged to be married! Hannah and I!" James exclaimed and as the crowd delivered up rounds of 'Oooos' and 'Ahhhs,' and hearty congrats, Peg, with the help from daughter Erin brought out a huge cake lit with a few sparklers.

While everyone was caught up in James and Hannah's official sharing of the engagement and the fanfare which followed, only a few took notice of someone who was less-than-thrilled over the soon-to-be-wed couple's announcement. Loran O'Reilly ducked quietly from the house and went out onto the back patio. It may have been no use for the celebratory sounds followed her out of doors. She was determined not to cry as sat herself down in one of the chairs furthest away. Though a wayward tear or two did escape and slowly trickled down a cheek.

Within a couple of minutes, to Loran's displeasure for she had wished to be alone, the back screen door squeaked with someone opening it. The only exception was the bright thought of it possibly being James coming to see how she was. Instead it was Marshall Winchester, and Loran's hope sagged a little bit, though Marsh was a good guy. "Hey," he broke the silence. Loran gave a small smile and a little wave as she shifted uncomfortably in the patio chair. "How are you? Huh, I had to get your dad to let me come out here instead of him."

"Only my dad?" She asked anxiously.

Marshall gave a little shrug and sat himself upon the table across from her. "Well, this is something, isn't it? Kind of expected with them, but still, when it really happens..."

"Yeah, everything's great. All that is great." She flicked her hand towards the house. "You can tell my dad, or anyone else who cares I'm good. I'm.. I'm.. good."

Marshall nodded slightly. "Okay." The celebration sounds continued to be heard coming from inside and he noticed her resulting discomfort. "Uh, well, what are you taking this semester?"

"Wh..? Uh, the standards, you know, calculus, biology, and I hope to start looking into some nursing programs." Loran replied casually. "What of you? Are you still thinking of the military? I remember hearing my dad say something about you were kinda heading that way."

"Yeah, I'll be starting Basic Training soon. My dad's not too thrilled."

"He wants you to be a doctor?"

"Something like that. He's got Kim, though, as you know she's in her undergraduate studies and she of course wants Harvard for her graduate program. No telling what Natalie wants."

"She's going into nursing, I'd be almost positive, for she's the mirror of your mom." Both Loran and Marshall gave half-hearted smiles and sat quietly for a moment. Until the jubilation sounds of inside started up again. "Why can't James wait just a little longer? Put Hannah aside for a bit and wait for me? In two years I'll be eighteen, and more grown up. If he would just wait until then. Is that too much to ask?"

"But Hannah would still be around if he did wait all that time. She'd still be there."

"Yeah, but I want a chance for James to see there could be someone else." Even as the words were coming out of her mouth, Loran knew any hope for James to see her as he did Hannah would be the very slimmest. She knew he would regard her as only a friend, and that wouldn't change any time in the future. "I've loved him ever since I can remember. I know he never has seen me like he did Hannah... like he does Hannah. How could he? I'm just a kid to him. He could wait, though, only if he would wait. Marshall, why can't he wait?"

"I don't know what to tell you, I..."

It took Loran a moment or two to realize everything was quiet again when Marshall abruptly halted what he'd been saying. She noticed he was intently looking towards the house and she followed his gaze. There in the large window next to the back door, were Marshall's parents, Charles and Margaret Winchester, who seemed to be in the midst of an interesting conversation as they took each other's hand. Then the hand clutch led into a nice embrace.

Marshall let out a low exhale before turning back to Loran. "Oh." He was surprised of her attention. "Them. I guess they were checking up on us."

"Isn't everyone?" She tried to make a joke, but her heart wasn't in it. "They always seem to be holding hands, your parents. Mine can be like that, too."

"I know. I used to be embarrassed about their affection towards each other. The holding hands, hugging, etc., until a buddy from school convinced me not to be."

"What happened?" Loran smiled, her own dilemma temporarily put aside.

"One day, I had some friends from school over the house, and one of them, Austin, saw my mom take my dad's hand. Later he mentioned it, and I think I tried to make excuses or something, and he told me I shouldn't, that he would give about anything for his parents to act that way towards each other. I got the impression his parents weren't, well, very close. I've learned since to appreciate mine's closeness."

More lively sounds came from the house. As both Marshall and Loran turned away from the window, they missed Margaret excuse herself to go assist Peg, and Radar approach Charles to see what was going on outside there. The youngsters didn't catch the two men's animated conversation of concern towards their respective children on the patio.

"I'd like to wish them the best," Loran nodded towards the house. "But it's not so easy. Is that bad?"

"I'm not sure, I..."

Both Marshall and Loran jumped when the back screen door slammed as Kevin O'Reilly came tromping out to the patio. He took notice of Loran's solemn expression. "Hey, Winchester, are you bo...?"

"No, he's not bothering me at all, so mind your own business." Loran admonished her brother.

The eldest O'Reilly sibling, Blake, came and joined the group as well, but in a quieter manner. "Dad sent us out here to see about you. You've been out here for a while. Everything okay?" Blake glanced from Loran to Marshall. "She doing okay, Marsh?"

"Seems like it."

"I am just fine." Loran smiled sweetly with slightly clenched teeth. "I think I need to get a tee shirt shouting out how fine I am, so everyone will know and stop asking me."

Kevin laughed and pointed. "Ha! That would be funny. But you're sure you're not too upset or anything? I mean James getting engaged to Hannah in there has to be pretty lousy for you."

Blake shook his head at his younger brother. "Yeah, we've got that."

As much as she adored her brothers, Loran simply didn't feel like dealing with them at that moment, especially with they knowing how she felt towards James. If the conversation continued on that topic, something could get spoken out loud, and over heard. So she excused herself from the fellas and decided to brave what was going on indoors. She sought out her mom Patty, but someone else found Loran first. Which was one of the exact people she didn't feel up to facing at the time. Though other than turning and running out of the room like a frightened fawn, she didn't have much of a choice. Instead she remained where she was as Hannah Pierce approached with a rather genuine smile, disarming Loran a bit.

"There you are. Got something to ask you, I'd like to see if.."

"You want to ask me to be in your bridal party?" Loran easily finished.

"Well, uh, yeah, that's it," Hannah giggled at the unfailing O'Reilly trait. She went on with a few more details and how she would be in touch with additional ones.

Loran began to feel quite popular for another seemed to be seeking her out. Still not exactly the one she would have hoped for, but at the time, she didn't much mind with the person being her dad. Radar came and sat down beside his youngest child. She told him about Hannah asking her to be in the wedding party.

"Are you having doubts?"

"Maybe she only wants me in it so she can show me how James chose her and not me."

"Do you really believe that is why she asked you? I don't think she'd be mean, she wasn't raised that way, and she probably doesn't even know how you feel about him."

"Yeah, no, I'm not sure. She's asking a bunch of us, me, Kim, Alisa, Natalie, and I don't know who else. Also I think she said something about asking Erin to sing. Which is nice. So I guess she wants a part for all of us, but I think the reason she wants me most is to show James is hers." Loran quietly spoke, but actually had trouble believing the last of what she'd said.

"I still don't think so, it's she wants to include you because she cares about you." Radar put his hand over hers. "Although if you really don't want to, it's all right. It's whatever you'd like to do."

-Crabapple Cove, Maine. Late Summer 1980.

As Loran and the rest of the bride's potential attendants were getting busy with discussing attire and get-togethers and the like, Hannah and James were busy themselves sorting out the guest list in order to move on to the most fun task of filling out and sending the invitations. With James back home in Mill Valley, they burned up the phone lines with everything they had to do. Each had a copy of the master guest list and were going over it carefully to make sure they both were on the same level.

"Whew, I think we are coming close to a break-through with all of this," Hannah moved the pile of invitations and their matching envelopes over to begin addressing them. Then something on the list caught her eye. "James, why is your sister listed with 'plus guest'? She is married, and his name is Caleb, and he's a real nice guy. He shouldn't be listed as a general guest."

"Yeah, I know, he's an all right guy, but I'm just not happy how he has moved her to the Naval Station in Jacksonville, Florida."

"Really?" Hannah's voice had a most incredulous tone.

"It's different. Nah, it's the same, but I was just teasing, we'll put in his name. Ha, it rhymed." He continued glancing over his copy of the list. "I'm happy the Potters have said they would be able to make it. Like you, I was afraid at their age they'd be picking one event this year over the other, but they came to the barbeque though they seem like a go for the wedding, too."

"My granddad will be happy about Mildred Potter coming, he likes to dance with her." She sighed at the fun picture their reception will most likely turn out to be. "I can say though we have cut down on the regular guest list by your adding most of the guys to be groomsmen or ushers. You've asked not only Danny, Blake, Maurice, Kevin, Alexander, Joel, but other friends and some cousins of yours, and of course your dad as best man, which I think is sweet."

"What can I say," James laughed through the phone. "I'm a popular guy. Ha! Also, don't forget Marshall, he'd be there but he's got Basic."

"Oh yeah, Kim's told me all about it. He still may make part of the ceremony or reception. And yeah, you are quite popular, aren't you? Of course you would be." Hannah thoughts began to switch from wedding stuff to guy she was marrying.

As she was finishing up her call with James, Hawkeye came in and took the guest list to have a look over. He snickered at some of the names he read there. Then to his daughter's chagrin, he had taken a pen and began to make some changes himself. She said a sweet goodbye to James and stormed after her father. "Daddy, what are you doing? James and I are finally close to getting that all worked out. Please don't mess it up."

"Wow, this is a lot of people! I know we have to include aunts, uncles and the odd cousin or two, and friends galore, but we can make some cuts somewhere."

"No, we shouldn't, but like who?"

"How about a few in the Hunnicutt family? It's even in their name, HunniCUTt. I can think of some on their end to be excluded."

"Who would you be... wait a minute, no, you aren't going to do this."

"Why not? Seriously, let's go over this: James needs to be there. Of course, Peg, and there's Erin, and oh she's singing, but every other Hunnicutt is dispensable."

Hannah was exasperated at her dad's antics. "And what about James' dad?"

"Ha! B.J. Hunnicutt? He can stand outside the church and peer through the window."

"Daddy! No!" She tried to snatch the list away from him.

After a few minutes he handed the paper back to her. "Okay, just because he's the groom's father, he's allowed to come."

"Thank you." Hannah paused with a thought. "There's something else, I'd like to send an invitation to Dr. McIntyre and his family. You've not heard from them in a while, have you? I've got an address, I'm guessing it's a current one."

"No, I've not," Hawkeye plopped down in a chair. "Send it, please, you never know."

"Also, uh, what about that other doctor from the 4077th? Frank Burns, I believe? I don't really know he and his family much, but if you'd like to.."

"He was a no-show at the barbeque. He comes to so few of these things. Why don't we just send him a piece of cake, or a tin can from the car or something?"

Hannah giggled at her dad's reasoning. She found his wit was something of a support throughout the upcoming months. For with her on one coast, and James on the other, it took some nearly tactical maneuvers to get their wedding off and running.

-Crabapple Cove. Fall 1980.

The wedding weekend had finally arrived. James and his parents, his sister and brother-in-law were arriving later, had gotten to Crabapple Cove a couple of days before. Although it wasn't easy, both Hannah and himself had decided they wanted to avoid each other as much as possible before the actual time of the wedding, but the phone bill was pretty steep for that month. The rehearsal of the ceremony and the dinner would be exceptions. Which the out of town guests were invited to meet up at the restaurant hosting the rehearsal dinner. Most guests had converged into Crabapple Cove on the wedding eve, with the remaining expected in the morning.

James had one side trip to make, he was going to nearby Spruce Harbor for a surprise for Hannah. He had arranged back in San Francisco with a jewelry store there to ship a special package to be picked up at a store in Spruce Harbor. The helpful shopkeeper had retrieved the package and James stood with his dad as they opened the cardboard, then the velvet-covered box.

"Do you think she'll like it?" James smiled as he extracted a gold bracelet, interwoven with his and Hannah's birthstones of aquamarine and garnet. "I'd like to ask her to wear it tomorrow with her dress, that is if she doesn't have something else she's planning on wearing."

"She'll love it. Even if she has something else planned, I'd be sure she'll decide to change it."

James was just about to place the bracelet back into the box when the shop's front door bell jingled with an entering customer. Neither he nor B.J. paid much heed to the person's approach to the jewelry counter until the low growl of a demand shattered the air. "I'll be taking those diamonds!" They all looked around to see a man with a knife stalking towards them. "Get those trays out of the case there!"

"Hold it! I'm getting the police!" The store owner shouted and went for a buzzer beneath the counter.

B.J. had begun to urge James away from the counter. The robber flashed a glance at them. "Gimme that, too!" He went to snatch the bracelet James still held.

"No!" James instinctively replied and put his arm up to block. Everything was happening so fast that initially he didn't realize that he'd been cut. Not until he noticed a splatter of red on the tile floor.

Letting his experience as a doctor under fire take over, B.J. quickly ripped off the sweatshirt he was wearing and pressed it firmly against the gash in James' wrist. Meanwhile the meek and mild-appearing shop owner was suddenly transformed. As the robber's attention was focused on B.J. and James, he had grabbed a baseball bat he had behind the counter and swung it at the criminal. Who at the last second tried to dodge the blow but was caught in the shoulder. The impact caused him to drop the knife and apparently panicking, he suddenly turned and bolted out of the shop. The owner called an ambulance and got James to a nearby hospital for treatment as B.J. rode along.

Going on with wedding preparations, Hannah and her mom had taken the wedding dress out of its protective covering and were fluffing out the lace skirt when Hawkeye found them. He stood in the doorway to watch his girls for a few moments.

Danny joined them. "What's going on? Oh, girl stuff."

"Do you have everything you need?" Amanda turned to her son.

"Of course."

Hannah through him a glance over her shoulder. "You're sure?"

"Hey, I do." Danny said to his sister. "Dad, why are they so uptight about this?"

"They're just.. excited.. now..

The phone's ringing ended Hawkeye's sentiment. "I'll get it." Danny disappeared down the hall.

"Why am I acting like I'm eager to turn you over to that Hunnicutt boy?" Hawkeye shook his head, tears were beginning to form in his eyes through his teasing. "You still can postpone things for now. Tell him and everyone else you'll be ready a few years down the road."

"You are going to be all right tonight?" His daughter asked encouragingly.

Danny rushed back to the room, his easy-going attitude was replaced by a frantic demeanor. "Hannah, something's wrong, James is..."

She didn't wait to hear the end, and flew to the phone. "And he's how...? Oh no!" Was all Hannah could manage through gasping breaths as she pressed the receiver to her ear.

Everything that followed was really surreal. All Hannah wanted to do was run, to keep running until she found James. They all piled into the car and raced to the hospital in Spruce Harbor. Hannah jumped from the car as soon as her dad pulled up to the door. On Hawkeye's urging, they stopped at the front desk to get the room directions, otherwise Hannah would have taken off down a corridor on her own. Right as they got up to it, they met with B.J. coming out of the room. Hannah and Amanda went on in.

"Oh buddy, what happened?"

"It's was all so fast," B.J. shook his head. "We were there, in the jewelry store and this man came in with a knife, and all I could think of was to get us to the door. The guy wanted that bracelet as well, but James wasn't going to give it up, and before we knew it, he was cut."

"How is he?"

B.J. let out a long exhale. "He's good, the doctor here got him stitched up. Oh, Hawk, it almost got the radial artery."

"But it didn't," he put his hand on B.J.'s shoulder. "You were there, and James is going be fine."

"Yes, he is," the attending doctor approach the two. "Smart thinking, Mr. Hunnicutt, I guess I mean, Dr. Hunnicutt. Your immediate action saved your son from losing a lot of blood." The doctor urged the men into the room. "I think he should rest for a few hours, then if all is still going well, he should be able to leave later this afternoon."

"Oh yeah, I'm going home. I mean, going to be outta here." James answered most assuredly. He reached over and got the jewelry box on the side table with his arm that wasn't swathed in bandages and brought it around to Hannah. "I didn't let this get taken. Do you like it?"

She didn't take her yes off of him. "It's beautiful."

"Ha-ha, you aren't even looking at it."

"Yes, I am." She kept her gaze on him.

He put it back. "We'll save it for later."

"What do we need to do now?" Peg was worried as she looked at the doctor.

"Just let him rest, and then we'll check the stitches again in a little while. If there's no inflammation, or fever, then, I believe he'll be clear to go."

"I'm staying right here," Hannah spoke up with a determination.

Amanda moved over to her daughter. "Okay, I can take of any wedding business which needs to be seen to immediately."

"All right. Uh.. wedding?" Hannah looked at her blankly for a second. "Oh, yeah, ours. I'm sorry, but I'm not thinking about that now." She sat down in one of the chairs by James' hospital bed.

"Don't worry," James addressed Hannah and the rest of the room. "I'm going to be out of here in a second or two, and we will continue as if nothing happened."

"You need to take it easy," Peg put in. "And listen to the doctor."

They were just about to leave when a couple of police officers showed up at the hospital. They had found the robber after he had fled from the jewelry shop. With the owner's verification and the evidence from the knife he dropped, the man gave it up and confessed. They could be having some more questions for James and his dad, but he was clear to go ahead with the upcoming plans for that time. Also it seemed having both a father and a soon-to-be father-in-law as doctors made things smoother for James leaving the hospital. Thus the doctor there was convinced he was in good hands.

Later in the evening, the wedding rehearsal was briefer than intended and also the dinner following was not as raucous as expected since what had happened mere hours prior. Most of the attendees ignored James' protests and presented a coddling attitude towards him anyway as they went about practicing the service. Then upon getting to the restaurant, the additional folks joining there fell right into step with fawning and offers to assist the groom-to-be with his meal. He was most looking forwards to getting that night over with and on to the next day.

Which the following day, aka wedding time, came with a nearly cloudless cerulean sky. Its beauty simply added to what was the beginning of a perfect time for the hitching of a Pierce to a Hunnicutt. Although the previous day's events had the possibly to cause the festivities to be less than light-hearted, all seemed to be coming right along.

In the church's room designated as the bridal chamber, Hannah was dressed all in her wedding ensemble of ivory lace. Seeing her like so, caused her mother to force back tears. Amanda took her daughter's hand up in her own and gently laid the bracelet from James around her wrist and fastened it on. "Here's the finishing touch."

"Positive memories override anything else," Kimberly Winchester reassured the bride.

"Yes, that's all you have to remember." Alisa Klinger gave her a quick hug. Then she and the rest of the women turned to give excited smiles and hand clasps of best wishes to each other. The time was near to begin.

The majority of guests had arrived and many watched respectively as the Potters entered the sanctuary. Hawkeye himself had to stop his pacing in the vestibule for a moment as he looked on as well. Then it was back to business of getting his nerves settled down.

"I suppose this is it."

The announcement caused Hawkeye's jaw to drop when he looked around and took in his daughter standing there, an angelic sight in her bridal dress and veil. "Oh wow. You are so beautiful, like your mother. I'm still not really ready for this, but a little too late, right?"

"Thank you, daddy," Hannah tried to smile to let him know everything was how it was supposed to be.

The music began and Amanda hugged her daughter once again, and went with her son into the sanctuary to find her seat. All the bridesmaids filed out of the bride's chamber, winsomely attired in their different styles of pale green silk and clutching fresh bouquets of peach-colored roses. Once all gathered in the vestibule, the doors to the sanctuary opened and one by one the girls walked out. Then the doors were gently closed after the last of them, and Hannah took a deep breath for she was next.

"Oh goodness, I'm so happy," she breathed and carefully placed her hand through the crook of dad's arm. Who had a difficult time in returning the sentiment for the tightening in the throat. The music smoothly changed into the wedding song and the ushers opened the doors.

All down the aisle, Hawkeye was concentrating on his walk, the light touch of Hannah's hand on his arm, and glancing around to find reassurance in his wife's eyes. They reached the altar, and he had to be nudged a little when the pastor asked who was giving away the bride. It took Pierce a couple of times to clear his throat before replying. "Her mother and I do." He placed Hannah's hand gently into James' waiting one, kissed his daughter's cheek, and turned to step away. He didn't see the foot, the rather large foot slip discreetly out until it was too late. It caught his own perfectly and he stumbled, but thankfully did not fall. There were muffled gasps all around the sanctuary as Pierce righted himself, then shot a quick glance over his shoulder to see what he'd tripped upon. There was B.J., shuffling back into place beside James, all with a sheepish smirk on that mustache'd face of his.

"You..." Hawkeye growled through clenched teeth. He would have done more if not for Hannah's pleading look and the pastor's concerned one, so instead he made a polite nod and quickly joined Amanda in the second pew.

From there the lovely ceremony went on with no further hitches, incorporated with a spattering of sniffles amongst the guests, and was assisted by Erin Hunnicutt-MacCrary's clear voice singing both the inspiring hymn of 'Love Divine, All Loves Excelling' and the Carpenters' tune of 'We've Only Just Begun'. At the part of would there be any objections, both Hawkeye and B.J. exchanged sideways glances. Although not a sound was uttered from them nor anyone else. Even Loran managed a courageous smile at that time as she clung tight to her bouquet. All too soon, James and Hannah were pronounced husband and wife, and to the awws of the congregation, they engaged in a sweet kiss to end the service.

The wedding reception was to be held in a majestic hunting lodge a couple of miles away. Everyone piled into vehicles and made their way there. Before making a grand entrance, the bride, groom, attendants and families planned to take some quick but memorable pictures, and the photographer hired began gathering family and wedding parties together for some nice shots. First up were the bride and groom with their parents.

"I can't believe you, and in church," Hawkeye hissed towards B.J. as the men positioned themselves beside their wives with their children, aka the bride and groom, in the middle. "What do you think you were trying to do? How dare you mess up my daughter's day."

"Hey, it's not my fault that you can't control that swagger of yours." Hunnicutt whispered through his smile.

"Not me, it's you with those big clown feet. I'm surprised you could even fit in up there at all."

"Smile, everyone, please, just a second here," the photographer admonished the fidgeting group. Hannah and James glanced at one another in bliss, ignoring all disagreeable noises.

"Ha! It wasn't whether or not my feet could fit easily, it's you..." B.J. shot back. "You needed to look where you were going."

To the relief of both the bride and groom, and their mothers, the photographer shortly moved on to get them with their wedding party, and left the bickering fathers-in-law to themselves. Although it wasn't too long and a nicer cameraderie prevailed between the two former captains. Hawkeye stood beside B.J. as they watched their recently married children walk away to the adoration of their friends and family. Pierce thought he was managing everything until Hannah turned and smiled back at him before she disappeared into the lodge. The solemn feeling was still with Hawkeye after he'd made it into the lodge's large grand parlor. There he watched his daughter dance with her new husband. He was so caught up in the remembering her as a little girl that he hadn't realized the dance had ended and Hannah was coming up to him for one with her.

They went out in the middle of the floor and to Hannah's astonishment, a low 'dundun-dundun-dundun' sound came through the speakers. "The theme from 'Jaws'? Really, daddy?"

"I thought it'd be festive. They have sharks out in California, you know." Hawkeye said as his daughter simply smiled and shook her head.

After a few more seconds, finally the tune of 'September Song' filled the air. Hannah sighed happily. "Oh I got a note from Louise McIntyre! They wished us well. Did you hear from them? From Dr. McIntyre, uh, Trapper?"

"Actually I got a telegram from him. He seems good, and same for the family. I wouldn't expect him really to say differently. He gave his phone number, so I'll try to call him soon."

After their dance, Hawkeye was slow to relinquish her over to B.J., as he took a turn with Peg out on the floor. The enchanting music was quite effective even for Radar, as he some spent time dancing himself, once with Loran, and most of the other times with Patty. Although it seemed as usual the women took the lead more than he had.

"Loran?"

The voice came from behind though she recognized it before turning around. "James, hi! Oh I'm so sorry!"

"Oh, don't be sorry, we had all of this planned for months." He winked at her.

Loran caught his jest. "I mean, your... how is your arm there? And congratulations, of course!"

"Doing okay, and thanks!" He laughed. "You know me, I wanted to make a big splash. Anyway I wanted to tell you that I'm glad you're a part of this day."

She smiled, while tears began growing in her eyes. "I'm happy to be."

He hugged her with his better arm and planted a gentle kiss on her cheek. "I love you, you know that don't you?"

"Yeah, and I love you back." She replied as they parted. She could say with the confidence that it was solely friendship love, and she was getting to be all right with it.

"Hey!" Hannah came up and linked arms with both James and Loran. "My two favorite people! May I borrow Loran for a moment?"

She soon discovered Hannah came off the dance floor to collect her for the bouquet toss. Loran hadn't planned on participating, but with such a personal invitation, she didn't refuse. The bride had also gathered up Natalie, and a few other assorted single girls. Loran took a place amongst them, not expecting anything.

Hannah stepped up on the grand staircase's landing as the guests looked on as the participants gathered around below. "Here we go," and she did a backwards swoop with her aim being true as the small, ribboned bunch of peach-colored roses landed squarely in Loran's palm. "Oh great! I'm so glad it's you!" She gushed, and Loran returned her jubilation. After the toss, Hannah and James made their way back to dancing, and urged others to do likewise. The bride and groom had taken a couple of turns on the floor when they noticed Marshall Winchester, surrounded by his parents and sisters, had arrived to the lodge.

"You made it!" James offered his hand as he and Hannah approached the group.

"Yeah, you know I wouldn't miss it for anything." Marshall pointed to James' bandaged wrist. "Oh wow, man, and here I was thinking I'd be the first one to see combat."

"No, no combat," Margaret shook her head. "We are going to plan for stateside duty. I have had the rank of Major, your dad as well, and your grandfather he's a... well, actually both your grandfathers could have some influence. So we won't be looking for anything out of the country."

"Just what I need." Marshall laughed as his mom hugged him. "Dad? Can you help me out?"

"I'm on your mother's side, son." He and Margaret exchanged a supportive look. "I'd do what I could to keep you here."

Marshall spoke with James and Hannah a little more, then spotted Loran. He excused himself and went over to her, grateful to see her and to get away from his somewhat-overprotective parents. "Hey, how's it going? Is that okay? I mean, got the tee shirt made yet?"

"No, you're fine asking me, and so yes, I'm doing good. Hannah's been really sweet." She nodded over to where the bride and groom were still visiting with Margaret and also Mildred Potter. "Also, if you'd like to know, I didn't holler out to object during the wedding, if you're worried about that."

"I said not a word about it." Marshall claimed innocence.

As his son went off to say his hellos, Charles had ventured over to the punch table. To his mostly-exaggerated chagrin, he met up with Hawkeye and B.J. there. The three went about testing the frothy pink beverage to make sure it wasn't spiked, and each daring the other to actually make it so. They were then joined by Sherman Potter, along with his two former company clerks, Radar O'Reilly and Max Klinger.

Potter looked at the men in turn. "I must say again, although it's different this time, what we've been through together these past years, decades, has actually been fun. And I am still glad we went through them together."

"Ahh, Colonel, that always means so much, I remember when..." B.J. began the recollection.

"You've got to be kidding! Pierce!" Suddenly Potter left the group and stalked across the room.

"What'd I do?" Hawkeye exclaimed. He and the others watched the retired colonel go over to where Daniel Pierce was apparently requesting a dance with Mildred Potter. For several minutes, they were witness to the precious scenario of Mrs. Potter going from one dance partner to the other, and those partners exchanging incredulous, perhaps challenging looks. "Wait-wait-wait... What is this I spy?" Pierce had glanced from the scene of golden years to what could be deemed as beginning ones.

"Pierce, what are you blathering about?" Charles tried to dodge Hawkeye's grasp as he approached.

Undeterred, Hawkeye took both Charles by the arm, and also Radar, and turned them towards a scene going on near the big fireplace of the lodge's parlor. With one exception, everyone looked on happily at the sight of Marshall in a pleasant, humorous conversation with Loran. The twosome seemed quite jovial, and were perhaps a bit flirtatious in their conversation.

"Oh no, this cannot be." Charles said in a mumbled groan.

"They are talking, sir. They aren't going steady, or getting engaged, or anything." Radar shook his head. "My Loran's too young."

"'Your Loran'? What about my son? He shouldn't be getting to together at all with an... Yes, they are only talking. That's all right I suppose." Wanting to be reassured, Charles glanced back to Marshall, only to watch him point at the thrown-bouquet Loran still held. Did that mean anything? Both kids smiled sweetly as they continued to talk as though they were the only people in the room.

"Ohhh." Charles put his hand to his brow. "Of all the ones... an O'Reilly."

"Major, er, Doctor, you're turning pale. Was it the turkey? No, we didn't have turkey, did we?" Max Klinger went to place a hand on Charles' shoulder, but retracted it when Winchester shot him a very displeased look.

"Toxiferous turkey I could deal with."

"He's all right, just needs to accept he can't control who the love bug bites." B.J. laughed and patted Charles on the back himself, ignoring the former major's irritated demeanor.

A concerned Margaret, along with Amanda, Peg, Soon-Lee and Patty joined the men. Again, everyone but Charles thought the exchange between Marshall and Loran was cute. Any connection between them was going to be rough for him. Although all worrying for the future needed to be put aside and the present enjoyed, for James and Hannah were calling everyone for the cutting of the cake. As with everyone else, Hawkeye knew that after the cake, it wouldn't be too long that the bride and groom would be making their grand exit. He of course wasn't ready.

Then there it was and all too soon, the buzz went through the room James and Hannah were about to make their leave. As they were saying goodbye to family and assorted guests, Hawkeye and B.J. slipped away from the group. When everyone was making their way outside the lodge, Hannah noticed her dad's sudden absence.

"He's not going to miss your leaving, he'll be here," Amanda assured her.

Hannah nodded, for she realized her mother was a bit too calm about the disappearance. With that, and of course, knowing her father, and the fact James' dad was also missing, she had her suspicions something was up, and so played along. "Okay."

"Where are they?" James took her hand as they dodged the birdseed guests began to throw. Hannah shrugged and looked around. Suddenly to the surprise of all, well, most of them, a loud horn honking sounded and everyone turned to see a large green army jeep coming up the drive. "Oh no."

"You're kidding," Hannah laughed as watched both her and James' dads emerge from the jeep.

"Your chariot awaits," B.J. announced with a flourish.

Hawkeye went up to put an arm around Hannah. "Only but the best."

She could only return the hug. "Thanks." She looked up into Hawkeye's filling eyes. "I love you, daddy."

There were lots of huggings, handshakes and smiles through tears from everyone. Amidst another round of lofted birdseed, James and Hannah made their way into their getaway jeep, where their patient driver was awaited. Hawkeye watched his daughter embrace her mother one more time, then to him, and finally she and her new husband James Hunnicutt were jumping into the vehicle and were off. Both of their fathers walked a little bit away from the crowd, watching the jeep zoom out of sight.

"Look out for her... for them both." Pierce brought his hand up to wipe a tear from his eye then tried to turn the gesture into running a hand through his hair.

B.J. felt himself getting choked up as well. "I will, you know I will."

Hawkeye attempted a small laugh. "I don't know what I'd do if you weren't going to be close by there."

"Yeah, uh, hey, we are family now. We were before, but now..." B.J. walked over and caught up Peg's hand, and they began to go back into the lodge.

"More than ever." Hawkeye followed and put his arm around Amanda and then the other hand on B.J.'s shoulder. "And I still say you got the best end of the deal." He gently pulled up short. "Nah, we both did."

The Final End. :)

_A/N: Completed! This final chapter was a long time coming. I'd started it several years ago, and recently found it and thought to finish it, thus having my series here come to finale. The title is an quotation with author unknown, and the subtitle is from the beautiful song "I Loved Her First" by the group Heartland. Although it's around 26 years too late, the tune is an ideal fit to what Hawkeye went through in the story_.


End file.
